Silence
by Keyko Sakura
Summary: "No need of words in a world where the strongest are those who know how to lie." AU / Slight OOC / SasuSaku Translation from portuguese.
1. Introduction

**Introduction:**

**Hello people!** It's been ages, but I'm back, this time with English versions of my stories. As I'm not a native speaker of the language, you can expect some mistakes, but I'll try and give my best!

So, this is a new fic. The other ones I swear I'll finish, but I need to post this one, since it's so special to me.

The name is _Silence_ and before you read it, there are some important things you should know first:

There are deaf people in this story. Who doesn't know me, doesn't know about my long story with deaf people and how much I love them! They are fantastic people who teach us so much about life itself and it's impossible not to love them!

That's the reason of this fic.

* * *

So:

-The deaf social life presented here is based on Brazilian deaf people. The story takes place in Osaka, Japan, but all information you'll find here is true and reflects the reality of deaf people in Brazil.

-The signs described here come from LIBRAS (Brazilian Sign Language). I don't know the Japanese system, but it is JSL (Japanese Sign Language).

-When representing in writing what deaf people are saying I chose to write as the same way they talk, so, very different from our spoken language, but in a way we all can understand. Example:

A "listener" speaking: "Tomorrow I'll go to your place."

Deaf person talking: "I go your place tomorrow."

Don't forget that this is based on Brazilian deaf people. So if you know ASL (American Sign Language) or any other sign language of your country or around the world, feel free to share your knowledge! I'd be so glad to learn more about deaf people from other countries.

If you don't understand something or if you have any curiosity or doubts you can ask me!

* * *

**Enjoy your reading!**


	2. Beginnings

**Disclaimer: Naruto and characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.** (Should belong to me, but uncle Kishi was faster… xD)

**Chapter 1 – Beginnings**

She looked at her sides nervously, while hoping to see any known face in that confusion of freshmen, veterans and teachers. Her luggage was lying on the ground, in front of her feet, receiving her attention to avoid them being taken away by mistake or intentionally. She sighed at the sight of a group of female veterans passing by her chatting animatedly, probably sharing some vacations news and the expectations for the new academic year.

And there she was. Haruno Sakura, freshman, starting college. And where were her friends? She was extremely nervous and none of them had already arrived to ease her tension. She bit her lower lip. Her knuckles were turning white and aching due to her far too tight grip around her backpack.

A loud laughter sound coming from somewhere over her right side called her attention, making her turn to see a group of boys greeting themselves in a common way for boys to greet. Sakura observed them for a while, trying to classify them in her previously formed groups by her and her friends. Some were D ranked -handsome, but obviously dumb -, about two of them were C ranked –also handsome, but seemed that kind of shy boys who would take them years just to notice your interest. None were B or A ranked. "_Pity_" she thought.

While turning her look –and behavior scanner- away from the group in order to spare a glance at the gates hoping to see one of her friends finally arriving, someone caught her attention. And not only it, but also glued her eyes on the spot. Almost in front of her, some meters away, there was a boy standing, lying on the wall behind him. He was watching all the movement around him, but in a different way. He wasn't staring at anyone and he didn't seem to examine or consider the passers-by like she was doing. His expression was serious, lips closed as a straight line. His eyes were dark as well as his hair, straight with some spikes at the back and had bangs that framed his face. He was wearing dark clothes which contrasted with his white, almost pale, skin if it wasn't for his slight pinky cheeks; something that the girl already knew was due to the cold wind blowing. The winter didn't seem to want to leave.

Sakura remained in the same way she was, absorbed in her observation. He was freaking gorgeous, however there was something strange, something different in him and it pestered her so much not being able to understand exactly what was wrong. Perhaps _wrong _wouldn't even be the right word; it was different. Her discomfort increased when she witnessed what would happen next: a girl passed by him in a hurry, and he didn't see her since he was looking at the opposite direction. She ended up colliding with him, letting a small pile of books fall onto the ground. Instantly, both bended down to pick them up. At that distance, Sakura wasn't able to hear anything from there, but she could perceive that the girl had thanked the guy when the pile was again in her arms. The boy answered nothing, just smirked minimally and nodded. The girl in front of him hesitated for a moment, but then decided to try starting a conversation with him instead of going on her way. "Where's your hurry now?" Sakura thought harshly. But her thoughts were soon drowned in other questions when she realized the guy wasn't talking. While the girl hadn't even finished her first phrase he lifted his right hand up, with the index and middle fingers crossed, and placed it on his right ear. Soon after that he took his backpack and a small bag and, with another smirk, left out towards the first building on the right of the college campus, leaving behind a confused girl and another confused and curious one some meters away from there.

* * *

"SAKURA!"

Sakura turned her face at the direction of the piercing voice which was calling her. She saw a tall, blond, blue-eyed girl who had an enviable model-body.

"Ino!" Sakura yelled hugging the blond. The two girls had been friends since the last three years of high school and managed to pass the college admission exams for the same graduation course. They would spend four more years together and to top it off, they would live together in the college campus.

"Let me go, billboard brow!" Ino yelled with a grin. "What were you looking at so absent-mindedly? I called you about five times and you didn't even hear me! Was it a hottie? I've got a feeling that this year will be so good!" And she laughed once more, not exactly expecting an answer from the pink-haired, green-eyed girl in front of her.

Sakura smiled only then noticing Hinata's presence, small and shy as always, behind Ino. Sakura gave her a very tight hug. They hadn't seen each other for two months, and they were accustomed to meet everyday so that two months were pretty long.

Without further delay on the University of Osaka courtyard, the girls took their bags and backpacks e headed towards their hall of residence[1]. The university campus was enormous. It was very easy to get lost in that place. The three were carrying their somewhat heavy luggage, being led by Ino who tried to understand the university facilities map while swearing she had everything under control.

"Ino!" Sakura exclaimed throwing a bag onto the ground and leaning on one of the corridor walls where they were, to rest a little. "Are you sure you're reading it correctly? I feel like it's not the first time I pass through this corridor."

Ino turned and rolled her eyes.

"How do you know?"

"Because it's the third time I see those pictures of that mustached man along with that chubby woman over there."

Hinata and Ino turned to where Sakura was pointing at, noticing the portraits. They must have been rectors or something like that. The blond sighed and rolled her eyes again before placing one hand on her hips.

"Of course I know where we are going! I just… It's the wrong corridor, just it. It must be the next one on the right, you bet!"

Ino turned again; carrying a very big bag on her left hand and the map on the right, but screamed all of a sudden and fell on the floor. Well, it was not the floor she encountered. When she opened her eyes she saw brown ones looking back at her widened. The face that came along with them was of a boy, cute, with reddish cheeks. The girls right behind didn't even had time to react when they realized Ino had knocked the guy down and had fallen over him, in a blend of legs, bags and papers. The blond felt her face turning red when noticing he had broken her fall over him grabbing her by her waist with both hands. Her face turned even redder when he smiled at her.

"Already leaving, girl?" He said in a humorous tone. Ino ended up smiling back.

"Sorry, boy. You know… Accident along the way." And smiled again radiant.

Sakura cleaned her throat since they seemed to have forgotten to get up. Ino pouted making the guy smile even wider and both got up, him helping her pulling the girl by her hand. The blond fixed her hair and clothes without being able to hide her smile. The boy who also smiled seemed to be very sympathetic.

"I'm Inuzuka Kiba." He said delivering kisses on the girls' cheeks, making Hinata and Sakura flush. "Being fall damper for pretty girls is my hobby on my spare time!"

The three girls laughed at the joke and introduced themselves as well.

"You seem to be freshmen, am I right? Is it your first year here?

"Yeah, it is." Ino responded. "You are veteran[2]?"

"Yes. This is my second year. Are you having some trouble in finding your hall or this is just an impression of mine?"

"Yep, we are." Sakura said before Ino could manifest anything. "This place is so damn big!"

"You're right, but you get used to it sooner or later. What's your room number?"

"It's…" Ino rummaged some papers looking for the number. "It's F428. Strange number. We didn't get it."

Kiba smiled.

"It's easy. 'F' means female. 4 means 4th floor and 28 is the room number."

"Oh…" The three exclaimed.

"Come on, girls! I'll take you there."

"You are allowed to enter in the female hall?" Sakura asked trying not to seem to much surprised or concerned.

Kiba got the idea of her question. His smile widened.

"Boys are allowed to enter in the female hall, and vice-versa, until 7pm. Any day of the week."

"So it means that at any time during the day we can visit you in your hall, without any problem?"

Kiba had already taken some of the girls' bags and was walking ahead of them through the corridor when stopped and turned to them with a grin.

"You won't have much time for this kind of thing while studying here, but if you wanna try…" His smile widened when he saw the blond had got his suggestion. The other two ones seemed to be thinking how academic life there must be hard.

"All graduation courses here are full-time, you may already know it. Classes are distributed during the day since morning until the end of the afternoon. When the college games start, things will get hectic around here. There are matches in the evenings during the week and on Saturday afternoons. Sunday is the only day somewhat free, but you are always so sunk into your home works [3]that you can't even enjoy the day."

The three friends looked at one another. At least all that effort might be worth it.

"Hey, Kiba, which course are you taking?"

"Mechatronics engineering.[4]" The boy smiled again at the sight of three widened pair of eyes. "And you, girls, what did 'ya chose?"

"Sakura and I will take Design and Hinata will study History." The blond answered, panting a little due to the weight of her luggage.

"Interesting." He said, not seeming to notice the weight of the three bags he was carrying alone. "Do you already know who is gonna be your fourth roommate?"

"Not… yet…" Hinata said shyly.

"These rooms are big enough to accommodate four students?" Sakura asked.

"Yep, they are." Kiba answered. "There are two corridors of rooms per floor and two very big bathrooms at the edges of each corridor. Be careful with the peak times, they're normally freaking out. Lunch and dinner are served at the same hours every day, try not to be late for them or you may take the risk to be left out. The alternative if this happens is to buy something at the cafeterias, but any stuff there is expensive, unless you're rich… I consider it as a punishment for the lateness. And talking about punishment, avoid breaking the rules, ok? Students are not allowed to stand on the corridors during classes, unless you're specially authorized by your teacher, or if you're a ninja and able to bypass the surveyors. Sometimes it's possible…"

"What happens to those who get caught?" Sakura asked.

"It depends. May be a suspension or a 'mandatory volunteer work', if you know what I mean… Ok, we arrived, girls, your room is right here."

The three stopped and placed their things on the ground. Kiba took the initiative to open the door. He carried the girls' bags inside and opened the window; the shy winter sunshine entered revealing the furniture. There were four single beds each one with a bed-side table on the right. At one corner there was a large built-in wardrobe they would share. Kiba wanted to stay a little longer with the freshmen, but looking at his watch made him realize he had forgotten where he was going when he met them. He rummaged his pockets until he found what he was looking for. He then wrote something down quickly taking advantage of the girls' distraction once they were unpacking.

"Girls…" He called their attention. "It was a pleasure to meet you, but I ended up forgetting I was about to meet some friends who will start their studies here this year. I need to meet them before they go into trouble.

"How are they supposed to get into trouble on the first day?" Sakura asked.

Kiba sighed slightly before answering.

"Everything about them is a little more complicated than the normal. I gotta go. We may bump into each other around there." The boy kissed the girls' cheeks and managed to pass the piece of paper into Ino's hands and winked at her. "See 'ya!" He said before leaving the room in a hurry to meet his friends.

Only then Ino opened the piece of folded paper with a cell phone, a smile and a phrase written:

"_In case you get lost again…_"

Ino smiled thinking that her predictions for the year were more than right.

**End of chapter 1**

* * *

_So, hello!_

_As this is my first try I ask you to be nice to me. ^^ Some things I was not sure what the name is. So the words with numbers – [1], [2], [3] and [4] – are the ones I'm not sure about. I would be glad if you could review and tell me the names and let me know if you could understand the story._

_Thank you so much for you attention and I hope you help me improve my writing skills. ^^_


	3. Silence

**Author's Notes:** _Hello, guys! I'm really sorry for the delay to bring you chapter 2. I'm facing some problems regarding computers and internet access. Besides those problems, this fic is supposed to be slowly updated due to the fact that I speak Portuguese, so I need to translate the text. Well, I'll try my best to update more often. Thanks for the reviews! You have been pretty lovely to me._

**Cap. 2 Silence**

The forth roommate of the girls was called Tenten. She had an athletic body differently from Sakura, Ino and Hinata and was pretty beautiful. She was nice and sympathetic and it didn't take her so much time to adjust herself with the girls. While the three friends came from Tokio, Tenten was from Narita. Even with relatives living in Osaka, she preferred to stay in the college campus. According to her she would do things better in her physiotherapy course if she could live in the university.

The first week was calm. In most of the classes there were only teachers introducing themselves, as well as asking the students to introduce themselves in some cases. The girls were able to adapt themselves pretty well to the academic routine and didn't have too much trouble to locate places in the huge university. Well, the fifth day was an exception since Sakura became late to her afternoon classes – she had spent too much time trying to tie her hair in a way that it would frame her face and cover her somewhat abnormally big forehead. She ran out of the bathroom when she realized she was late but stopped all of a sudden when it hit her: she had no idea where was the next class lab. The girl remained where she was trying to remember Ino's tips yet failing. She was about to take her cell phone to call her friend when noticed there was one more person in the hallway. She recognized those traits as being from the same boy she watched on the first day. The guy was leaning against the wall behind him next to the end of the corridor. Her heart beat accelerated when she noticed he was looking at her. Those deep dark eyes met her green ones and Sakura felt her cheeks becoming warmer, she was certainly blushing. It didn't take him too long to avert his gaze to the other side of the hallway and then to look at his watch some seconds later.

For a moment the indecision took over Sakura, until she decided she had nothing to lose. She regained her far too lost courage and walked towards him, feeling her legs tremble. She stopped in front of the guy and took a deep breath. The boy looked up still staring at the previous spot and then tilted his head a little to look at her. She gave him the best smile she could do.

"Um… Hi!"

He smirked at her, something she was expecting, and nodded greeting her. The girl tensed up due to his lack of words. She started to wonder if he would do to her the same he did to that other girl.

"Well… I'm lost. I need to go to the computer lab in Arts Session; do you know where it is?"

The pink-haired girl became more nervous and blushed harder as soon as she noticed he looked away from her eyes to her mouth as she spoke. She could feel his concentration in that gaze. She felt her hands shaking, as well.

"Hn…" That was the answer she gained from him.

The guy furrowed his brows while seemed to think. Suddenly, without previous warnings, he took her hand and headed to the next hallway, pulling her gently. Sakura thought in saying he could only point her the direction, but maybe that could sound rude and she didn't even know if she could speak, after all the guy was hot and he was holding her hand. Her cheeks should have gone purple!

The boy stopped walking at a fork in the hallway. He looked at both sides of it in hesitation 'till he decided for the left. Turning right on the next corridor he stopped in front of a large dark wooden door. When he did he also pointed at a sign right above the door-post in which you could read "Laboratories". Sakura smiled thankful.

"Thank you so much!" She said noticing his gaze on her mouth and blushing again. "You saved me!"

The guy smirked, nodded once more and winked making Sakura forget to breathe. She only remembered it when she realized he had already pocketed his hands, turned and left through the same corridor they came from. She shook her head to recover from the momentary lack of oxygen and try to understand what just happened. And she didn't have the chance to ask his name. The girl entered the lab apologizing to the teacher for her lateness and went to sit next to Ino, in front of one of the computers. She was still on cloud nine thinking of how he succeeded in causing that effect on her without even saying a word. And why haven't he? He remained quiet like the first time she saw him. And let's not forget his glances. The way he looked at her was different and why did he look so much to her mouth in the moments she spoke to him?

Ino stared at her best friend wide eyed.

"Haruno Sakura! Answer me or I'll slap this billboard brow of yours!" The blond girl tried to calm down to speak as most low as possible.

The pink-haired girl blinked her green eyes twice before answering.

"Huh?"

Ino gave a sigh in anger. Her friend hadn't heard a word she said nor even after her violent threat.

"Should I curse you now or should I slap you later?"

Sakura lowered her eyes.

"I wasn't listening again, right?"

"Yes. And this time I thought you were going deaf, geez… What's wrong with you? Why are you late and why can't you concentrate even in me?"

Sakura was not willing to talk to Ino about that guy, her friend would come up with a lot of suppositions, but it was clear she wouldn't be able to hide the story for much more time than that. She sighed and both lowered their heads closer to talk and hide themselves behind the computers.

"I got lost and asked a guy for help."

"I knew there was a guy in this story!"

"Hush, Ino! Care to let me finish?"

Ino pouted while Sakura rolled her eyes, but the blond remained quiet waiting for the rest of the story.

"I have seen him before. It was on the first day, some time before you arrived."

"Oh! That's why you weren't on Earth on that day too…"

"Ino…"

Ino gestured to shut her mouth as a zipper.

"But the thing is: there's something wrong with him, and I just can't find out what it is. Since that day I'm thinking about him and creating hypothesis, but I still have no idea of what is weird in him."

"Is he handsome?"

"Handsome? He is the perfect incarnation of beauty in a person's shape."

"If he is that handsome it doesn't matter if he's strange…"

Sakura rolled her eyes once more e started describing the boy while Ino furrowed her brows and widened her swimming pool-blue eyes at every new trait descript.

"But he didn't talk to that girl on that day and he did the same with me. I guess a 'hi' or 'you're welcome' wouldn't hurt…"

"Yeah, but he was pretty gentle to lead you here, and he seems to be a hottie. So what if he is Mr. Quiet?"

"I still think he is C ranked: gorgeous but trashy…"

"I wanna see this guy. He can't be this way you're saying."

"I've never thought I'd see him again; this university is enormous! Perhaps I was just lucky to run into him like that."

"But as he happened to be lying around in this building, he must be attending to a course in the same area as ours."

"In case we meet him again I'll approach him to thank him again for the help and that I owe him one. Then you'll see what it is I'm talking about."

* * *

The ground floor auditorium was crowded. Many students were making their way to the available seats. Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten had already chosen their places and were waiting for the event to begin. On the theatre stage some teachers were already seated on their chairs. Sometime later, an old man with white hair appeared and took his seat on the chair in the middle. Then he took the microphone lying in front of him, cleared his throat and started speaking.

"Good evening, students. I am Hiruzen Sarutobi. I am the rector of this university. I want to welcome this year's freshmen: hope you will be able to develop all your potential while studying here. Veterans… Congratulations for overcoming the last year's challenges and welcome back. For those who are in their last year I wish you luck to accomplish your final works and exams." The rector stopped while the students were laughing. "You'll probably need it… I wanted to highlight that our policies and rules remain unaltered. Our teaching staff remained unchanged as well, however chemistry and nutrition courses had their coordinators altered this semester. So…"

Ino yawned and noticed that Sakura was the only one of the girls who seemed to be paying no attention to the presentations albeit her eyes weren't even blinking. The blond followed the direction her friend was looking at and realized she was looking at a woman, who was standing on the left corner of the stage. She was a sign language interpreter. The blond's eyes glowed and she smiled. It was very interesting to observe that woman.

"Are there deaf students here?" She asked her best friend who wasn't even blinking while watching the sign series made by that woman.

"No idea." She answered without looking away from the interpreter. "Seems so…"

And Mr. Sarutobi kept talking.

"I'd also like to greet our new interpreter for our deaf students, Mr. Umino Iruka."

Said interpreter stepped into the stage and greeted the teachers and the students, deaf and hearing. The two friends looked at each other and smiled.

"Guess this answers our question!" Said Ino.

"It's so good to see that our inclusion project for deaf students is bearing great results! This project was started five years ago and we are very proud to announce this year's total number of deaf students increased 30% in comparison with last year's." A pause for applauses. "Hearing students interested in learning JSL (A/N: Japanese Sign Language) can be enrolled in one of the electives classes available."

"That's great!" said Tenten.

"I'm very proud to observe how well our students have been dealing with the differences. Just to remember the coordinator of the deaf students is teacher Kurenai."

Said brunette nodded on her spot. The rector kept talking about some changes. The coordinators of the courses introduced themselves and welcome the students. After more or less two hours the students were dismissed to their rooms.

While leaving, Sakura tried to peep who were the deaf students, but she pouted and left when it was not possible.

It was only when they arrived at the entrance for their rooms that the girls noticed Hinata's absence.

"I could swear she was behind me!" Ino said placing a hand on her hips. "Let's go look for her."

Sakura and Tenten nodded and the three girls started to climb down the stairs until the ground floor. They found Hinata right in front of the entrance. But it was surprising to see she was not alone. Talking to the girl was a boy who seemed to be about two years older. He had straight, long, black hair and pearly eyes like Hinata. It was not difficult to presume they were relatives. Hinata realized the girls' presence in the same moment the guy was turning to leave the place. Albeit, he remained where he was because something got his attention.

"Hi girls." Hinata said. "This is my cousin, Neji."

"I didn't know you had a cousin studying here." Ino said while observing Neji who was not looking at them. He held his gaze on the ground, but looked up once in a while and he seemed to look at…

"Neji…" Hinata said shyly as she was. "These are Sakura, Ino and Tenten."

The girls waved animatedly. The boy only nodded and turned to his cousin.

"I gotta go now. I'll bring it to you tomorrow at lunch. I think I must have left it in one of the bags in the room, all right?"

Hinata nodded.

"All right. Good night."

"Good night, girls." He said sparing a last glance at the same interesting point from before, pocketed his hands and turned, heading to his room.

As soon as he turned Ino started to grin devilishly and slight elbowed Tenten who was blushed.

"Guess somebody got a boyfriend…" She sang making Tenten blush harder.

"Why do you say it?"

"Because he didn't even pay attention on me or Sakura, but I saw him peeping on you…" Ino giggled while walked happily back to their rooms. "Lucky you, huh? This cousin of Hinata's is gorgeous. By the way, hey, Hinata, why have we never met this shampoo-model-like cousin?"

"Well, he is not used to visit my house often…"

"Ino…" Sakura said. "Stop embarrassing Tenten. She doesn't even know us very well. Soon she will not want to still be our friend."

"Oh… No…" Tenten started but Ino cut her off.

"No big deal… I'm just telling the truth and it seems Tenten liked him as well. Does he have girlfriend, Hinata?"

"Hum… No… As far as I know…"

"All right then!" The blond decided. "He will date Tenten!"

"Ino…"

The three friends sighed at the blond's stubborn behavior e tailed behind her back to their room while Tenten mumbled something about 'having a weakness for guys with long hair' or whatever.

Hinata and Sakura were far in dreamland a while ago whereas Tenten checked her e-mails on her laptop. Ino, on the other hand, was cutting her nails sit on her bed when her cell phone vibrated. The blond raised a brow wondering who it would be since it was almost midnight. Her curious expression soon turned into a smiley one when she found out who the person was. Finally Kiba had answered her message.

_Hey, blondie! Sorry for taking me so long to answer you, I ran low on battery when you sent me the message. Only now I could recharge it. I'm great and you? Already got used to the place? Kisses! _

Ino started typing an answer frantically and soon sent it to the boy, a wide smiled still on her face. Only after letting a slight sigh escape through her lips was when she noticed Tenten looking at her, smiling as well. Ino raised a brow.

"What?"

"I think that smile of yours is somewhat a tell-tale one…"

Ino grinned widely as she realized her new friend's invitation to come and tell her the story.

* * *

After two weeks the girls understood what Kiba meant when he said they wouldn't have time to other things but study. All of them were sunk into things to do and in the rare spare time they had the four would go or the library or the computer lab.

The luckiest of the four girls was Ino who was in a kind of 'flirtationship' with Kiba and the boy now appeared more often gaining the girls' friendship and sympathy. Another one who started to meet them regularly was Neji, but according to him it was only to check if his cousin was doing fine. The funny thing was watching Tenten check her looks out about 37 times before leaving their room. According to her one thing had nothing to do with the other… Hinata, forever shy, still hadn't got into any situation like that which was expected. And Sakura? Well, she had an enigma in hands. She had been lucky to see that same guy again, but he only greeted her normally, waving, and walked away. He was always serious and it intimidated her in the two occasions she met him. What annoyed her the most was the fact that she had never seen him talking to anyone; it seemed he was too good for ordinary people. But nothing could had prepared her for what she was about to discover in a rainy Wednesday.

Sakura, Tenten and Ino were standing near the right wall of the enormous cafeteria while trying to find Hinata who had come earlier to meet her cousin and the other arrived late because Tenten needed to put some make up on. Besides those – intentionally or not – reasons of hers, there they were observing the rows of tables and chairs. And also watching the students.

The owner of the light green pair of eyes of the group was almost calling Hinata again when the same guy that chased her thoughts – leaving her sleepless in the meanwhile – passed by her heading towards the cafeteria exit and greeted her in the same manner. Sakura smiled and would forget it but Ino glared at her like if she was saying "I'll kill you if you don't go talk to him" (or any other threat of that kind…), making Sakura sigh and turn to the boy's direction, following him.

The girl couldn't decide whether she would call him "boy", "hey", "guy" and was even thinking on touch his shoulder when Kiba entered in the cafeteria and surprisingly greeted the boy shaking their hands in a different way, like guys normally use to do when greeting each other.

"Hey, Kiba! Do you know him?" She asked starting to feel a little relieved.

"Who? Him?" Kiba asked pointing at the boy at his side making him turn when he realized he was the topic of the conversation.

"I didn't know you were friends." She said blushing. "In fact, I wanted to talk to him." Blushed redder.

However, the dark-eyed-haired guy responded nothing. He just nodded his head towards the exit for Kiba to see it and turned to leave the place. Sakura couldn't hold her frustration any longer.

"What a stupid guy!"

At the same time, Kiba held the other guy by his arms. He instantly turned to the pinky right in time to see her saying: "Do you think you're too good to talk to people?"

Sakura and the two boys didn't even notice that the students all around them had stopped their lunch to watch the scene. The onix orbs guy narrowed his piercing gaze at her. He turned to Kiba and negatively shook his head, it seemed to exhale disappointment. He repeated the gesture about the exit and soon he was gone. Sakura watched attentively the boy turn his back on her and exit calmly. Soon she realized she had said bullshit. And what Kiba would say next made her feel like being the real dumb person of the story.

"Sakura, he is deaf."

**End of chapter 2 **


	4. First Signs

**Chapter 3 – First Signs**

She felt her legs tremble while she covered her mouth with her hands, expression totally shocked. She still couldn't believe her idiot actions. Some people around her noticed her trembling legs and pulled a chair for her to sit. All over the cafeteria whispers could be heard about the things that just happened. But she didn't notice. She couldn't understand yet.

"What do you mean by deaf?" Sakura asked Kiba.

The boy knew the girl was in a shock state and made his best to ignore the stupid element of the question.

"Deaf… Well, deaf. He can't listen. Nothing. Both ears."

"But I asked him once where the labs were and he took me there."

Kiba took a seat in front of her to be at her eye level.

"Sak… A lot of deaf people can lip read. Sasuke, for example, is almost a master in this. He may have understood your phrases, but no, he didn't listen anything."

The girl looked down from Kiba's face to the floor while remembering that day.

"That's why he looked straight to my mouth every time I spoke." Kiba nodded slowly. "What's his name?"

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke." Kiba could see how her eyes glowed at the mention of his name. He couldn't help but smile. It seems there is someone in love here…

"How did you meet him, Kiba?"

"He is my best friend, since childhood. We used to live on the same street."

Sakura almost smiled, but soon her actual situation came to her mind again. She sighed heavily and tears appeared in her eyes.

"I'm so stupid. He's gonna hate me now!"

"Calm down." Kiba said. "The deaf normally don't get really angry at anyone." Sakura looked at him with hope. "But we're talking about Sasuke, huh… He already has a lack of better social skills… Maybe now he doesn't want to forgive…" Kiba was talking to himself at that point and didn't notice Sakura had started to cry again. He only stopped talking when he saw Ino's wide eyes at him, obviously asking him to be careful with the things he said. He smiled nervously. "Oh, don't worry. I'll talk to him. You'll see, he won't even care about it."

"How could I not notice?" Sakura talked to herself.

"Yeah… It was a little obvious, huh?" Kiba said receiving another glare from Ino. "Well, there was no way you would have guessed it, right?" Another nervous laugh. "Don't blame yourself so much, Sakura, I'll talk to him. Call you later, Ino!" Soon he exited the place.

After that the majority of the students started to resume their lunch. Ino, Hinata and Tenten approached Sakura. The blond petted her shoulder. All of them were too shocked to say anything.

It was still around one in the afternoon when the girls were getting ready for their classes of the second period. Sakura put her book on "Esthetics and Art History" inside her bag and told her friends she was already leaving. Just when she was about to open the door, Ino asked Sakura to wait for her saying she was almost ready. The pinkette wanted to be a little alone at that moment, but she was aware her friend wouldn't understand it. She turned, looking inside of the room again and muttered an "Ok" and left not paying much attention to her way out. Due to this she ended up bumping into a girl and spilling over both the cup of coffee the unknown girl was carrying. The first thing that came to Sakura's mind was that it was hot.

"Oh… I'm sor…" Sakura trailed off.

"ARGH! You idiot!" The other girl shouted at her. Sakura widened her eyes. Looking back angrily at her was a red-haired girl, tall, with glasses on and a sculpted body. "I'm sorry, my ass, you retarded! Haven't you seen what you just did? Why don't you look at where you're going?"

It didn't take much for the others girls to arrive at the corridor and some other girls from the other rooms also stopped to watch the scene.

"You are the retarded here, you brat! I didn't see you, it was an accident, shit happens…"

The red-haired narrowed her eyes.

"Aren't you the girl that disturbed lunch time today?" Sakura didn't even have time to think of a response. "Of course it is you! Nobody else has this bleach-pink hair here… Yeah, I was right. You are retarded! Talking to that boy not noticing he is hearing impaired… If I were you I would go to the last floor of the building and jump!" The girl made a disgusted look toward the pink-haired and when she was leaving, she turned again. "Oh! Now you owe me a coffee." She said pointing her finger at Sakura and then left, surprisingly entering the next door.

"What a bitch!" Sakura heard Ino saying beside her.

"And to top it off the bitch is our neighbor…" The pink-haired said rubbing her fingertips on the edges of her forehead, trying to prevent a headache.

"I'm sorry for that." The four friends turned at the direction of that unknown voice. They saw a blond girl, with a hair tied up in a strange way, somewhat four ponytails, which suited her surprisingly. "She's not like that all the time, she's just a little angrier today." The girl took a step forward and offered her hand to Sakura. "My name is Temari. That is Karin; she is my a-little-angrier-than-normal roommate.

Sakura hesitated for a moment, but shook the girl's hand nonetheless, no smiles. "Sakura. These are Hinata, Ino and Tenten." Said girls muttered their greetings and soon Ino commanded the girls to move or else they would be late. Sakura had to change her blouse; the other one was ruined by the coffee.

* * *

Ino and Sakura were already comfortably sat at their drawing desks. Their teacher, a brunette called Anko, was already giving the class' instructions. Two knocks on the door and the presence of another teacher made Sakura's heart beat increase. Even more when teacher Anko addressed her.

"Mrs. Sakura? Teacher Kurenai is requesting your presence in this moment. You are dismissed to accompany her. I ask you to return to this class if there is time."

The girl didn't pay much attention at what the teacher was saying, although she had already stood and nodded. She was trying not to panic. If she remembered well, that Kurenai was the deaf students' coordinator. Could her misunderstanding with Sasuke bring her so serious problems that she had to be called by the coordinator? The girl felt a cold sweat run down the sides of her face. This couldn't be happening…

The way to the coordinator's room was a silent trip, except by the moment when she spoke to the girl once. "Don't worry. I just want to talk to you."

Sakura nodded; however, Kurenai's phrase only increased the pinkette's nervousness. Normally, when people tell you not to worry, that's when you need to worry…

The green eyed girl thanked God when they finally arrived at Kurenai's room. The brunette opened the door and motioned to Sakura to enter and take a seat. She did and almost regretted it. Right in front of her, behind Kurenai's desk and leaned against the wall was Iruka. But what made her want to disappear like a ninja in the shadows was the person sat in front of the coordinator's desk. Sasuke didn't look back e seemed to not really notice that the girl had sat beside him.

"Well, the thing is…" As soon as Kurenai started talking, Iruka moved from his previous spot to stand in front of Sasuke and started to interpret Kurenai's speech. "The reason why you are here is that I heard something about an argument involving you two during lunch and now I want to know what happened. Who's going to start?"

Sakura glanced hesitantly at Sasuke; he only spared a brief glance at her with the corner of his eyes and did nothing. The girl decided it was better to start…

"Well, teacher Kurenai…" Started the girl, noticing that Iruka was interpreting her. She became a lot more nervous now knowing that Sasuke would know everything she would say. "I've met him some times before, but I didn't know he was deaf; didn't realize it… I got it all wrong. I was frustrated because he didn't talk to me and I wanted to talk to him…" The girl ended up venting a little. "I think I got angry due to his lack of attention towards me and then I failed to notice he was different. I just want to apologize, I had no idea, I didn't want to disturb him so much, I… I…" Sakura couldn't hold it any longer and started to cry.

"Hey… Calm down." Kurenai said. "Nobody is angry at you, nor accusing you of anything."

Sasuke turned to the girl when Iruka finished interpreting what Kurenai was saying and perceived that she was really crying. He raised a brow without knowing what to do. She seemed pretty sincere on the things she said earlier, but there was no need to cry. Deep within, Sasuke felt a little guilty. Maybe if he had been a little cooler with her, they both wouldn't have had to be there and she wouldn't be crying. The boy sighed heavily while hoping he wouldn't regret what he was about to do. He leaned toward her and lifted her face in one hand, making her look at him. As soon as her eyes were facing him he shook his head as a gesture that Sakura could understand.

_Don't cry_.

The girl's green eyes widened. She had no idea if she was in shock more because of his actions or because she was able to understand what he meant. He was still staring at her, serious, even grumpy, yet used his thumb to wipe away one stubborn tear that insisted to roll down. Soon after, he calmly made three hand signs. Sakura got two of them, but still managed a questioning face. Kurenai helped. "He said there's no need to cry."

So the sign she didn't understand was "to need". The girl started to wonder if she could learn the language…

Realizing that Kurenai had interpreted him, Sasuke spoke a little more. Sakura observed him speaking. He made all the signs in a calm manner and was still serious. The coordinator nodded her head while he spoke and Iruka started to interpret aloud so Sakura could understand as well.

"I am not angry due to what happened. It was just a misunderstanding. I'm aware Sakura didn't know. I'm not angry at Sakura. I don't want Sakura crying. No need to cry."

Said girl wiped the remaining tears and thought it was good she had put on a water proof mask that day. She managed a smile.

"That's cool, Sasuke!" Iruka said aloud and in signs. "You already have a sign for her!"

Sakura widened her eyes again without really getting what that meant.

"Oh! What's her sign?" Kurenai asked.

Sasuke sighed annoyed, yet repeated the sign. Kurenai and Iruka followed him.

"What do you mean he has a sign for me?"

The coordinator started to explain. "The deaf normally give you a name in form of a sign. They look for a characteristic of yours, not always the one you like the most, and create your sign based on that. Every time he uses this sign he will be calling your name. Got it?"

Sakura nodded. "What's my sign?"

The teacher showed her the gesture again. "Place your fingers like this. Ok. This is the sign for 'pink' in JSL.[1] Normally this sign is placed beside the cheek, but he made it beside the hair. Probably he is calling you 'pink-haired girl'. Let me ask him." Kurenai had to wave a hand to call Sasuke's attention; he was staring at the ceiling. Once he had dropped his gaze on her she started signaling her question. "Is her sign based on her hair color?"

Sasuke just nodded.

"Yes, that's it." The teacher said soon turning again to Sasuke who had started speaking again. "Oh, ok." She turned to Sakura. "He wants to know if this color is natural."

Sakura blushed a little, yet turned to him, who was staring at her, and nodded. The girl's gesture made the two teachers smile. She seemed to be getting used to his deafness. Sasuke didn't change his expression. He just turned to his front and made a simple sign with a hand beside his face.

"Cool." Iruka interpreted.

"Well…" Kurenai said. "You two know that I'm the deaf students' coordinator here. When a surveyor informed me what happened at lunch time today I got a little worried e decided to bring you here for a conversation. The university is pretty concerned with the deaf students' inclusion among the listeners. That's why we're always making sure they are not suffering with prejudice or any problem of the same nature. In this case, it's clear that it was just a misunderstanding. Haruno Sakura, right? I'll get you registered in an extra class of JSL. I believe that, due to these events, you had better learn the language, isn't it? I'm positive Sasuke can help you to learn."

The brunette boy averted his gaze from Iruka to Kurenai and stared at her. Both serious, they stared at each other for some seconds; until Sasuke rolled his eyes at the realization that she was not going to change her mind. He resumed his gaze at Iruka, clearly indicating she could go on. Sakura didn't really get the scene, but she could swear there was somewhat a black aura emanating from the boy at her side. Again she felt bad. Kurenai finished her speech. "I'll deliver your registration to the Academic Department. Please, go there later to choose a suitable period for you to attend the classes. As for you two, I don't want any more problems involving you, is that clear? There's no need to be BFFs, but, please, don't present such a drama again, alright?"

While Sakura muttered an "okay, I'm sorry…" Sasuke made one simple sign in front of his chin. Kurenai answered.

"Apologies accepted. Dismissed."

Boy and girl left Kurenai's room, meeting Kiba on the hallway that soon approached them.

"What happened, Sakura? Why were you called here?"

Sakura hesitated for a moment. "No big deal, at all. She just wanted to know the reason of the 'argument' and make sure Sasuke was not suffering prejudice on my part…"

"Oh… And what did she say? Did she understand what happened?"

"Yeah. And she registered me in one JSL extra class. I tend to think she wants to avoid me causing more problems. She also said it was for Sasuke to help me, but… I don't really think he is willing to…" She said looking at Sasuke who was distracted watching the academic landscape through one window while waiting for his friend to end the conversation with her.

"Well, look, Sakura…" She turned back to the boy in front of her. "I think it's a good thing if you start learning JSL. I believe you should befriend the deaf here and… " Kiba gave her a wide smile. "I'm sure you're gonna like them a lot. Once you step in their world you never come back!" Sakura also smiled. "I'm positive you're the kind of person who will deal pretty well with them, but as for Sasuke…" Kiba hesitated, even more when he saw her smile fading away. "Honestly, I still don't know if it's a good idea for you to get close to him. What I mean is… Well… It's written on your forehead that you have a crush on him." Sakura averted her gaze to the ground and blushed violently, confirming Kiba's previous statement. "I 'm aware that we've known each other for a short period of time and I'm sorry if I'm invading your privacy, but Sasuke is a person very difficult to deal with, further yet with you being a listener and not speaking his language. I already care for your feelings, you know? Sasuke is a good person, calm and gentle, but he is not very patient with listeners and with listeners like you it only gets worse… I already like you, Sak, I don't want to see you suffer and I don't want to give you false expectations. He is not the type to chase girls, still he knows when someone has a crush on him and he just can't deal with this kind of attention pretty well… You had better leave him alone… For a while at least. Maybe in the future… Who knows?"

Sakura nodded at every one of Kiba's words yet not sure if she had understood everything. The only thought in her mind was how she could have been so stupid to think she had a chance with him when he wiped her tears and asked her not to cry. He seemed so kind, even though serious. But know, she was sure, that had meant nothing.

"If you want to talk more about it later just ask Ino to send me a message. I gotta go now, before Sasuke gets annoyed with the delay." Kiba kissed Sakura's cheek and smiled at her trying to cheer her up. Then he went to his best friend. Sasuke waved her a "bye". She waved as well and soon turned her back on them. Pretty quickly so he wouldn't see that she couldn't hold back her tears anymore.

* * *

Iruka rubbed the back of his head while Kurenai drummed her fingers on her desk and stared at nothing, thoughtfully.

"What do you think?" He asked.

"Didn't like it much, if that's what you want to know…"

"What do you mean?

"Well, it's obvious the girl has a crush on him, but he doesn't seem to have liked the idea, even though I may say that's a matter of time…"

"He couldn't stand seeing her crying…"

"Yeah, that too." Kurenai has been coordinator of deaf students for three years, but she has worked with them for over ten. She knew how to recognize their feelings easily. As for Iruka, he has been professional interpreter for six years and he was a male; naturally deprived of the female sixth sense.

"If he already had a sign for her, it means he had thought of her previously." Iruka smirked when he got what Kurenai meant.

"I've never seen this happen…" He said.

"I have. It's a little complicated, but not impossible. Let us see how far she intends to go for it."

**End of chapter 4.**

* * *

**Author's notes:** [1] This part had to be changed because of the difference of Portuguese and English. The Portuguese word for 'pink' is 'rosa'. So the original sign of Sakura's name would include the sign of the letter 'R' in LIBRAS – Brazilian Sign Language. So I decided not to specify the position, because it probably wouldn't make sense.

* * *

_Hello people!_

_I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. Well, the thing is… I'm still afraid of translating this fic. It's easier to create already in English than to translate into it once finished. And this fanfiction includes a lot of Brazilian information that will probably be a problem to be translated._

_Don't forget this is based on the Brazilian deaf people and English is not my first language. That's why sometimes it may sound a little strange to you. As always I ask you to be nice to me and please review. It's pretty important to me to know your opinion about the plot and my writing skills in other language._

_I'm so sorry for my mistakes. If you see any, please point them out to me and help my improvement!_

_Lots of love, Keyko-chan!_

_Happy new year!_


	5. Blast From The Past

_All right. Chapter revised! There was a lot of mistakes... Sorry guys!_

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Blast from The Past**

Sasuke woke up on a Saturday morning feeling like he shouldn't leave his bed that day. Ignoring the feeling, he took a towel and headed to the front door of the room intending to take a shower. When he opened the door he understood where that feeling was coming from. On the floor, almost occupying the whole corridor space there were boxes and boxes of chocolate, some teddy bears, flowers and letters. The boy stared at the ceiling while trying to remember the date he wrote on his notebook the previous day. Then it hit him. That Saturday was February 14th, Valentine's Day.

The brunette narrowed his eyes, now looking at the presents and bent down to separate the gifts. Once he shared the room with three more students those couldn't be all for him, right? While he was doing it, he thought those girls had probably woken up very early in the morning just to leave all that stuff there. It started to annoy him when he saw the majority of the presents were for him. Just one detail: he hated sweets.

* * *

In the city nearby, Ino and Sakura had already done their Valentine shopping and were now resting seated on a bench in a square.

"Are you sure you're going to give him _honmei_ chocolates, Ino? Don't you think it's a little early for this?"

"Honestly, I think so, but… I also think I should take the risk. Maybe he understands it as something more subtle and asks me out soon. And if it doesn't work I have a B plan."

"And what is this plan?"

"The _giri_ box I bought. If he can't handle with the _honmei_ thing very well I give him the _giri_ one and say that I gave the other by mistake."

"And the _honmei _one, who would that be for?"

"You would had bought it for Sasuke." Ino smiled triumphantly, her plan was flawless.

Sakura gasped.

"Are you nuts? I said I would leave Sasuke alone, and that's what I'm doing. Besides it, I've already given up on him." The girl didn't want to seem sad, but couldn't hide it.

Yes. That was true. She had given up on Sasuke. But what Sakura kept as a secret to herself, was that her crush on him had developed into something more serious since she found out about his deafness. The worst part was not being able to explain why, just feel it and she felt a lot of things. She wanted to make things up for him. She would start learning JSL and everything she wanted was to be able to talk to him and even more, to understand him. She wanted to know his world, know how he lived and… And… Maybe he would like her… Oh, well, he would never be interested in a girl like she, dull and that couldn't even talk to him. "He doesn't like me, Ino. Even though, I'll give this _giri _box to him apologizing."

Ino sighed. It hurt to see her friend that way.

"I still think… You will glance at this in the future and make fun of it."

Sakura looked at her friend without answering, but silently she hoped her friend was right.

* * *

No doubt that he was cute. He was blond, had deep blue eyes. The description is similar to a German's, but the boy was Japanese, what made him look at least interesting. Yes… He was handsome and that was what a shy girl named Hinata was thinking while she tried to hide herself behind Tenten, who was wondering what was going on with the girl; no success.

Neji met the girls as the whole group had previously agreed to take the Saturday afternoon off and spend it in the boys' room, since the girls didn't know where it was. And they also didn't know who else shared the room with Neji and Kiba. However, only Tenten and Hinata were at the meeting point. Ino and Sakura had stayed behind because they had just arrived from downtown and Ino wanted to take a shower first. When asked how they would find the room, Ino revealed, without many details, that she already knew where it was.

Back to the group that had just met, Neji greeted the girls and asked them to follow him. He didn't bother to introduce the blond guy. They resumed their walking towards the building; Hinata still hiding behind Tenten. When they were almost there, Ino's voice could be heard.

"Neji, Tenten, wait! We're coming!"

Tenten, Hinata and Neji stopped and turned back when they heard Ino's voice, yet the blond guy kept walking until he noticed he had nobody walking besides him. He then stopped and turned to face the group with a questioning expression. The group, except Neji, returned the questioning gaze. The long haired brunette sighed.

"He is deaf."

Well, that certainly explained the scene. Sakura couldn't help but smile at him who didn't understand everything that went on, but smiled and waved at her nonetheless.

"Come on." Neji said. "Later we can talk about it."

The boys' room was number 25 on the third floor. Neji opened the door and the blond boy signaled for them to enter. Their room was neat and clean, but was got the girl's attention was one of the beds, totally occupied by chocolate boxes, teddy bears, letters and even flowers. The other beds had gifts on them as well, but they seemed empty in comparison to that one. Before they could say anything, Kiba appeared with a very wide smile and greeted the girls, kissing their cheeks and making Ino's eyes sparkle, Sakura smile, Tenten with no reaction and making Hinata enter a competition against a pepper to decide who as redder.

"I'm so glad you came, girls! This is Naruto. He is deaf too." And then Kiba started to make some signs, introducing the girls to him.

Sakura was impressed by Kiba's agility to speak in signs and how he made it look easy. The girl came back to reality when she heard Kiba laugh.

"What, Kiba?" Ino asked.

"Naruto is asking if you have personal signs."

"And what is it?"

"It is your name in form of a sign." Sakura answered. "I have one." The girl made her sign. Naruto smiled and repeated it. Next he pointed at himself and brushed three fingers on his cheek, resembling cat whiskers. Sakura understood that he was showing her his sign. She smiled and repeated the sign, receiving another smile and a "thumbs up" from him.

The three other girls watched the scene amazed. They hadn't expected Sakura to be interacting so well with a deaf person, even more after her first experience had been a disaster.

"How did you know that?" Ino asked.

"Professor Kurenai explained it to me on that day in her office…"

Kiba narrowed his eyes at the pink-haired girl.

"Who gave you this sign, Sakura?"

"Sasuke…" She answered avoiding the boy's gaze.

"Sasuke gave you a sign?"

The girl would respond something, but she was interrupted by Naruto who had opened a wide smile and was waving at the door. Kiba, who was standing at his side, averted his gaze to the same direction to check who had arrived, while the girls turned to do the same. Sakura almost gasped when she encountered Sasuke. The boy didn't seem to be shocked at the girls' sight. He greeted them nodding his head and closed the door behind him. Everyone noticed that he was carrying three boxes of chocolate that ended up being thrown onto the bed that was already full of presents. Four pairs of female eyes widened.

"Is that bed full of gifts, Sasuke's? Ino asked without averting her look from said bed.

"Yep." Kiba answered. "Sasuke has always been the most popular guy on Valentine's. You should have seen how his lockers used to be in high school! He was very popular among the girls and some boys as well…" A little pause for some widened eyes. "Despite being deaf."

"Bo… Boys?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

Kiba held his laughter, but smiled widely.

"Yeah, boys. Sasuke never gave a damn to his fan girls, so there was a time when people believed he liked… Other stuff…" Kiba laughed a little more. "That period was a living hell to him, but for Naruto and me it was hilarious!"

"But then… Is he?" Ino asked.

Kiba laughed even more.

"No. He is straight. He likes girls." Sakura sighed in relief. "There was a day in which he broke the nose of a guy from other class for he had slapped Sasukes's ass in the locker rooms." Tenten and Ino almost died from laughing while Sakura and Hinata stared horrified at Kiba.

"And did he manage to clarify he is not gay?" Tenten asked still catching her breath after too much laughing.

Kiba was not willing to say it in front of Sakura, but maybe it would be better if she knew.

"A party in the second year helped him…"

"What happened?"

Kiba hesitated once more, but decided to spit it out. They were all friends and he knew the girls wouldn't say a word about it to others.

"Well… He ended up losing his virginity with the interpreter of our school."

"WHAT?"

Ino and Tenten were wide eyed, Hinata won the "who-is-redder" competition against the pepper and Sakura gasped.

"Is it true? We need more details!" Ino said.

"Well… It seems that that woman had a crush on him. She must have been about 15 years older than us and she was hot… Ops… Beautiful… Very beautiful." Ino even raised a brow, but said nothing. "The school's basketball team had won the championship and they threw a super party. As Matsumoto-san was not a teacher, she was invited.

The girls were listening attentively.

"Sasuke drank too much on that party. She noticed that he wasn't really conscious of what he was doing and took him to the nearby bathroom. Of course, it didn't take so long for the principal to hear about it and she was fired. But it seems that what happened between them was really good because it took her long six months to understand that Sasuke didn't like her and he did what he did 'cause he was drunk. Sasuke says he doesn't remember anything, but I think he is lying, he was not that drunk. If he had been too drunk, he wouldn't have been able to do anything… If you know what I mean…"

In this meanwhile Sakura's head was spinning. She was receiving too much information about Sasuke all at once and she felt she needed more time to let them sink into her mind. She didn't know what to think anymore. Sure it would be too naive of her to think that a guy as handsome as him was still a virgin, but a part of her believed that maybe she would never know what he had done or not in his life so far. Even more because… Was it a decent way of losing his virginity? Anyway, it wouldn't do any good to keep these thoughts running. Sakura's mind came back to Earth when she noticed that Sasuke had just sat beside her. Oh, no… Now her body was stiffened with tension.

As soon as he noticed that Sasuke had joined them, Kiba started speaking also with hand signs and obviously dropped the subject.

"So, girls, what do you think of having your own signs? Ask Naruto and Sasuke to give them to you." Kiba paused to search for Naruto in the room. "Come here Naruto, Neji."

The two boys also decided to sit on the floor, beside the girls so that they formed a circle.

"The girls don't have personal signs. Why don't you give them?"

Said girls were surprised to see Neji speaking with signs, but he didn't speak aloud so they couldn't understand what he said. Soon after it was Naruto's turn to show a surprised expression, while Sasuke raised a brow and Kiba nodded. Then Naruto turned to Hinata e said something to her. The girl blushed again and more surprisingly yet, answered him in JSL. Three feminine chins dropped onto the floor.

"Hey, Hinata!" Ino said with her piercing voice. "What is it that you and Neji speak JSL and you never told us?"

The Hyuuga looked at her friend with pure innocence displayed in her pale eyes.

"You never asked…"

All three girls fell anime style on the floor.

"How did you learn it? And why?" Sakura asked.

"We have a not so close cousin who is deaf." Neji answered while Kiba was interpreting everybody, so Naruto and Sasuke could follow the conversation.

"A deaf cousin?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah. Three cousins, an uncle, and an aunt."

Everybody, except the Hyuugas, was wide eyed.

"Wow… That's a lot, huh?" Ino commented.

The two cousins exchanged a glance and Hinata lowered her head leaving to Neji the difficult task of explaining the story.

"Well, until recently, our family had the tradition of getting married only with other members of the family, so that our possessions would remain inside the Hyuuga clan. The problem is that some of those marriages were arranged between members too close from each other. The result was deafness in most of them."

"Do you still follow the tradition?" Tenten asked out of curiosity, or so she thought everyone would believe. But they didn't… Neji looked at her.

"No. We managed to convince our current patriarch that a relationship with members of a bloodline so close was the cause of the deaf. Thank goodness… If it wasn't for it, maybe they would force me to marry Hinata…"

More surprised faces. Naruto then turned to Neji that was beside him, and made two signs.

"Crazy family." Kiba interpreted. And everyone, Sasuke and the Hyuugas as exceptions, laughed at it. Neji answered it by slapping Naruto's head.

The group kept on talking and sometime later some other boys appeared with more sodas and groceries. They were introduced to the girls as Shino, Choji and Shikamaru. They were all friendly and they also sat down in the circle on the floor, forcing everybody to come closer to give them space. Sakura didn't know if it was only with her, but that action made her right leg touch Sasuke's left one, making the girl tense even more. The boy noticed her muscles suddenly stiffened. He started to think if it was due to their proximity. What if he…

Sasuke didn't pay attention to the feeling that that would probably be cruelty of him; he outstretched one of his arms to lean upon it, but he placed this arm right behind Sakura who noticed and now was fighting the blush that wanted to adorn her cheeks. If she lied down just a little she would lean against his chest perfectly. The girl tried her best to pay attention to the conversation and to not think about the boy so close to her, but she already knew she wouldn't manage it. And also, she couldn't prevent her mind from wandering…

_They were alone. Sasuke had outstretched his arm and pulled her to him. Next the girl felt him playing with her lobe in his mouth making her pant and sweat. Then he made her turn her face to him and without a previous warning, kissed her mouth, so much more than passionately. When she could focus again, the girl realized she had been lied down with Sasuke on top of her kissing her neck and…_

"Sakura?"

Said girl's eyes focused again and she realized everyone was looking at her strangely, for sure they were wondering what was going on with the pinkette, once she wasn't paying attention to them.

"Don't worry, guys." Ino intervened. "Sometimes she loses focus like that… It's normal…"

Sakura became extremely red; mainly because she noticed Sasuke was also staring at her. What nobody knew was that the boy had found her reaction somewhat amusing and concluded that that had been really cruel. He told himself he wouldn't play like this with her. Even though it was tempting. And talking about temptation… Sakura had not been the only one to wander that moment. When he came closer to her it was impossible not to perceive that she smelled good. Strawberry scent. Her hair was shiny and seemed to be pretty soft. And it was pink. Sasuke didn't like pink, but the color suited her and matched her green eyes. Beautiful green eyes, light and sparkling. And she was blushed. A natural tinge of red on her cheeks that made her even more beautiful. She also had thick legs, even being the thin type… Her skin seemed to be made of peaches and her mouth… Her mouth was pink like her hair and… She had full lips. Sasuke's mind took him to another dimension…

_They were alone. Sakura had given up on resisting him and threw herself in his arms; her agile fingers were already playing with his hair. Without holding back anymore, as he couldn't, Sasuke played with her lobe and then kissed her mouth. The hunger and the passion were overwhelming until he had her lied down with him on top of her while kissing her neck and…_

"Sakura?"

Shit. What the hell was he thinking? Sasuke focused on the group again, when they called Sakura, just in time to also look at her and pretend that nothing had happened.

* * *

The afternoon went well, very enjoyable. The girls received their signs and Naruto had even started to teach them something, if it wasn't for the chat he started with Hinata. The group then disbanded. Some started a card game, Choji was looking for more snacks to eat and Sasuke, Sakura, Ino and Kiba kept talking. It didn't take long for Sasuke to stand up and leave the group. He hoped for Sakura to do the same, so that Kiba would be "alone" with Ino. Sasuke was aware of Kiba's crush on the blonde; he wanted to give his friend a chance. Just as he hoped, Sakura also stood up and left.

Kiba thanked Sasuke mentally for now being able to talk a little better to Ino. He had already admitted to his best friend that he liked that girl, or maybe he was even in love with her. Ino was pretty beautiful and every time her blue eyes looked at him, he felt his stomach looping inside of him; or as he liked to say "the butterflies in his stomach started playing paintball." At the occasion in which he said it for the first time, Sasuke had laughed and said "that was pretty serious". Kiba liked everything about that girl, her smile, strong personality, her jokes, and the lack of shyness. Yeah… Maybe he was already in love with her. Even more when their conversation had some meanings implied…

"Maybe she likes it…" Ino said smiling.

"Oh…" Kiba answered. "So… What if, hypothetically speaking, this beautiful and smart girl is asked to go out with this very handsome guy here… Would she say yes?"

Ino's grin widened.

"Yes."

Kiba smiled, but also sighed, confusing Ino a little bit.

"What is it?"

"Oh, blondie…" Kiba got a little closer to the girl. He used his left hand to brush away her bangs, placing it behind her ear. "I'm sorry if I'm rushing things up but… I can't hold it anymore."

Kiba didn't even give time for Ino to take in what he said as he had already pulled her face gently towards his and kissed her. Ino wasn't expecting it, but she responded to his kiss as intensely as him. It wasn't so long before their lip lock had tongues inserted and the air around them become hotter. They both only stopped when they heard their friends laughing and cheering the couple. They had forgotten, but the other guys were still there. That was the first time Kiba saw a shy Ino. The girl blushed a little, giggled and hid in the crock of his neck while he laughed and hugged her.

"Damn… You idiots…" He said grinning.

"I knew it." Neji said turning his attention back to the card game throwing another card on the table.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered catching Neji's discarded card and throwing another one. "Don't hope for us to go away and leave the room for your two…"

"Hey!" Kiba took a cushion that was nearby him and threw it at Shikamaru, hitting the table and almost hitting Tenten as well.

"Awnn!" They all shouted.

"You destroyed the game!" Shino complained trying to gather the cards that had fallen on the floor.

* * *

Their spare time was up. Naruto decided to accompany Hinata to her residence hall as they hadn't stopped talking yet and Neji decided to follow them, just to keep an eye on both. Tenten grabbed the opportunity and left with them. The other three boys also left. So in the boys' room there were Sasuke, Kiba, Sakura and Ino. The two girls were about to leave as well, if it wasn't for Ino who simply couldn't let go of Kiba. Right now, for example, Kiba had seated on his bed and she had already bid her goodbye, but the boy pulled her back, making her fall on his lap, legs straddling his hips and kissed her again. Sakura rolled her eyes at the scene, muttered something like "I'll wait for you outside" while leaving the room and leaned against the wall in the corridor. A few seconds later, Sasuke also left the room, and also leaned against the wall, keeping the open door between them.

Sakura got nervous. She was alone with Sasuke in the hallway and she couldn't even speak to him. She snorted, trying not to be mad at her friend for putting her in that situation. Sasuke perceived the pink-haired girl's frustration and thought that he also felt more or less the same way. He spared a glace through the open door and saw that the two inside had lied down on Kiba's bed. Sasuke couldn't hide his expression upon seeing that. Sakura saw his reaction and made a move to see it as well, but before she could peep inside, Sasuke closed the door, holding back a smirk as he saw her annoyed expression. He leaned in near her and waved negatively his index finger in front of the girl's nose. The smirk remained in its place.

Damn. Sakura felt herself blushing. He was extremely sexy and his silence left Sakura with an enigma on her hands pleading to be solved. The girl pouted and Sasuke thought that even it being childish, the pout made her cutter. The pinkette decided that should be a good moment. She lowered her eyes and pulled out a box from inside a bag the boy hadn't even noticed she was carrying.

Sasuke raised a brow when the girl handed him the box, head lowered, without meeting his gaze. The boy returned his attention to the box. On its lid there was a big white card with a phrase written in her handwriting.

_I'm so sorry. _

The boy wasn't expecting that and stood there with no reaction for some seconds, until he decided to accept the gift, even without knowing whether it was _giri_ or _honmei _and even more for he didn't know which one he would prefer. She really left him confused.

Sakura had no idea what to do once he had taken the box from her hands. However, she didn't need to think about it once he had pulled her to an embrace, clasping his arms around her little waist. At first she froze on the spot, but when she focused again, she entangled her arms around his neck and buried her face on his chest holding the urge to cry, was it from the happiness of the apology accepted or for she remembered why she had to apology.

Sasuke could feel the girl's shoulders shake a little. He noticed she was trying not to cry. He pulled away a little to look at her face, but didn't release her. Sakura lifted her head when he moved and saw him staring at her, eyes filled with worry. The boy saw the tears almost falling from her eyes. Damn it! Hadn't he said there was no need to cry? The guy would probably die without admitting that it affected him to see her crying. He slowly waved his head; Sakura got his mute request and sniffed holding the tears back. Sasuke responded with a smirk. Soon after that he felt it was better to avert his gaze from her eyes; he was starting to feel like drowning in them, it was better to avoid them before…

"Ops!"

Both Sasuke and Sakura turned their heads at the same time. She because she heard Kiba's voice and him because he had a privileged field of vision and saw the door opening again revealing his best friend… And his blond. The recent formed couple were wide eyed and frozen on the spot. The last thing they expected to see was Sasuke and Sakura holding each other like if they were about to kiss.

"Kiba…" Said the blond. "I think we interrupted them…"

Kiba opened a wide smile while he stared at him friend. He knew, indeed he was sure that deep within, Sasuke was starting to like the pink-haired girl. It was a pity that the scene was over, as upon realizing the reason of his friend's smile, Sasuke let go of Sakura, even a little rudely. He pocketed his hands and walked away through the corridor, clearly not wanting anyone to follow him.

"Definitely… He is moody…" Ino commented with one arm on Kiba's shoulder, watching Sasuke's silhouette disappear at the corner.

**End of chapter 4.**

* * *

_Author's note: In Japanese Valentine's Day, the girls give the boys some boxes of chocolate. A giri box means friendship. A Honmei one means love._

* * *

_Hey guys!_

_Yeah, one more chapter finally up. I hope you have been patient with me as you probably know my language problems. Anyway, I wanted to thank all the reviews I received!_

_As I don't have a beta for my English versions all the chapters are uploaded without revision. So if you notice any kind of mistake, please let me know! I hope you can help me to improve!_

_Thanks a lot!_

_Happy Valentine's Day!_

_Love,_

_~Keyko-chan!_


	6. First Times

**Warning: **Chapter not revised. Please point me out the mistakes. Thank you!

* * *

**Chapter 5 – First Times**

Ino lied down on her bed thankful for the next day was a Sunday. She was aware she wouldn't be able to sleep. She just couldn't stop thinking about Kiba and what had happened between them that noon.

**Flashback:**

_Kiba sat down on his bed while observed Ino fix her hair and clothes. He still didn't believe he had kissed her and already knew he was addicted to her, to her taste. The blond turned to him, smiled and said bye, however there was no way to hide her will to stay and so he didn't want to let her go just yet. He pulled her by her hand and made her fall on his lap, one leg in each side of him, and kissed her again. Both of them barely heard Sakura saying she would wait for Ino outside the room and Sasuke leave after her. Kiba was afraid of going too fast, but his desire for her was overwhelming._

"_I want you…" He muttered among kisses on her neck. "I want you so…"_

_Ino smiled, she liked that so much. Slowly she slipped from the guy's lap until her back hit the mattress softly. Kiba followed her movements, positioning himself on top of her, carefully not to crush her with his own weight. The girl also muttered in between kisses how much she also wanted him and her hands found the way inside his shirt, giving him shivers in his spine. It was all getting better, but then Ino decided to low her hand a little more. Kiba stopped suddenly. The girl also stopped wondering if she hadn't lowered it more than she should. The boy closed his eyes and laid his forehead against hers while struggled to normalize his breathing. Both were panting and red._

"_Ino…" He started when able to say anything. "We… We had better stop…" His eyes remained closed._

_The girl took a deep breath._

"_I don't wanna stop." She muttered._

'_Damn Ino…' He thought. That made things harder for him._

"_I don't want as well." He responded. "But… Let's take it easy… For now… Can it be?" He opened his eyes and saw her smiling. _

"_Yes."_

_And then another kiss. But this time, calmer, sweet and a little long. They got up and helped each other, laughing occasionally, to fix their clothes and hair back to their right places. _

_Kiba held her by the hand, interviewing their fingers and kissed her again, before opening the door. Well, opening the door and finding Sasuke and Sakura in a tight embrace. Ino could even swear something could have happened between the two while she was with Kiba in the room. But Sasuke destroyed that impression when she released her friend and walked away as if nothing happened._

_"Definitely… He is moody…" She commented._

"_Nops." Kiba said. "This is just his pride getting the best of him…"_

"_He hates me…" Sakura muttered sniffing while staring still at the end of the hall, now empty._

"_No, he doesn't." Kiba responded. "If he hated you he would ignore you, but he just can't… And you also can't leave him alone, isn't it?"_

_Sakura blushed and lowered her eyes._

"_People in love are so problematic…" He said hugging Ino from behind and placing a light kiss on her neck making her giggle. The pink-haired girl glared at the couple._

"_What about you two? I thought I would become an aunt…" The girl left stomping hard on the hall._

_Her friends giggled again due to her rage and followed her; Ino thinking that she even believed she would have to take a pill to avoid Sakura becoming an "aunt"._

**End of flashback**

"Hey…" The blond heard a whisper. She turned to face Sakura lied on her bed, smile on her face. "Can't sleep?"

Ino returned the smile.

"Not at the moment…"

"Come here, let's talk." Said the other girl quietly.

The blond giggled under her breath not to wake the other girls up, since they were sleeping tranquilly. Sakura gave her space on the bed; soon they were pulling the blankets over both.

"Spit it out." Said Sakura as soon as they were settled.

"What is there to spit out?" Ino asked smiling.

"C'mon… Tell me the details of your and Kiba's little adventure today. Nobody was expecting you two to kiss there…"

Ino sighed still smiling.

"He is just perfect, Sakura!" Said girl couldn't help but smile too. "His kisses are so good and he is so hunky… I'm positive he can take me to heaven easily!" Sakura struggled not to laugh too loud at the somewhat dirty comment of her friend.

"Ino… You're no good!"

Ino giggled quietly again.

"But he is."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he could have started a make out session, but he decided to slow things down. He is just great!"

Sakura smiled and agreed. It was really difficult to find a guy like that. Most of them only wanted sex and even got angry if the girl refused, but Kiba seemed to like Ino. His actions had been pretty cute. The pink-haired girl was left to wonder if one day she would find someone like that and if her first time would be romantic the way she wanted it to be.

* * *

The JSL extra classes started in the first week of March. Sakura, Ino and Tenten got enrolled in them. Tenten and Sakura chose the same period, Ino decided for another one to better fit Kiba's agenda since he also attended other extra classes. In that afternoon, however, all registered students and teachers were gathered in the second auditorium waiting for the classes to begin. The first floor second auditorium, smaller than the one used for the welcome given to the students on their first week, was almost crowed. The three friends chose their places and waited. Professor Kurenai approached the edge of the stage and was about to start talking when something, better saying, someone caught her attention.

"Now look who decided to show up…" She said.

Everybody turned to the entrance just to see Sasuke coming in, hands pocketed and an annoyed expression. He walked in not paying much attention to anyone in the room and approached the coordinator. Both talked for a brief moment and when Sasuke agreed with something, Kurenai nodded and pointed him a place to sit. She was smiling then, which was strange. She started to explain how the classes were supposed to work, the periods, absences and then introduced the teachers responsible and the deaf surveyors. Apparently, the sign language couldn't be taught without the supervision of a deaf and some of them volunteered for the place.

"Now Tuesdays and Thursdays at 5:20pm…" Sakura heard it and started to slightly pull one of her pink locks, nervously. That was her class. "The assigned teacher is Hatake Kakashi." Said man was wearing a mask like those worn by sick people and waved happily. He didn't look sick though… "The deaf surveyors of this class are: Himura Kenshin, Oosaki Nana and…" a strategic pause. "Uchiha Sasuke who, miraculously, decided right now he wants to join."

Sakura's emerald eyes snapped open for an instant and it took all her mind strength not to jump to the conclusion that she was the saint responsible for Sasuke's miracle. However, Ino and Tenten tugged both pinkette's arms in a wave of excitement and it become more difficult to be rational enough to consider that he probably had other reasons.

Kurenai finished the introductions and dismissed them saying that the classes would start the next day. The girls stood from their seats right on time to see Sasuke look at Sakura and smirk, his trademark, before leaving the auditorium.

* * *

The weeks went on very busy and agitated. April was almost over and the only calmer day they had was on Sakura's birthday; March 28th. After that everybody sank into their routines.

Sakura didn't miss any JSL class; she was determined to learn the language. Sasuke also didn't miss any of them. He acted like the others surveyors; he graded the student's attempts and also presented some model dialogues with the teacher Kakashi.

Oh yeah… Kakashi. Sakura had previously found out that he was War History teacher on Hinata's course and volunteered to be teacher in that class, even though he was always late. Hinata said that it was the same in her classes. The funny part was observing him trying to convince his students with some cheap speech that would justify his lack of punctuality. It never worked, but in any case, his excuses were different each day. He certainly wasn't a normal teacher. There were many theories as to why he had learned JSL. According to him, it was to follow the fortune he gained opening a Chinese cookie that told him to learn a new language. But legend has it the truth was that he had fallen in love for a deaf and decided to learn the language to seduce her. Sakura thought that that one made more sense.

Coming back to Sasuke, he was making Sakura each moment angrier. Once he had accepted her apology, two months ago, she thought that maybe he would come closer to her, but it seemed her plan backfired. They boy used to greet her normally, but nothing more than that. Even on her birthday he kept his distance. And now in the extra classes he seemed to pretend he wasn't seeing her. The surveyors helped the teacher to observe if the students were making everything right and many times they would correct who was mistaking by holding their hands in the right position. Sakura had already been corrected like that two times, first by Kenshin and a second one by Nana, both very gentle, but Sasuke pretended not to pay her any attention to perceive she had mistaken. And she knew it was on purpose just to get on her nerves. And more things were getting on her nerves in that class. About 90% of the class was girls and to get things worse it seemed that all the fangirling over Sasuke was not enough; they had to play dumb just to get Sasuke to correct them. But the battle wasn't totally lost, after all the boy didn't seem to notice his fans attempts or if by any chance he noticed, he pretended not to see them and he would only help if Kenshin and Nana were occupied. Unless it was Sakura who needed help, that being the case he just ignored. Sakura could feel a vein popping on her forehead. She closed her eyes and inhale deeply to easy the anger.

"May I comment, Sakura-chan? I think you are doing pretty well."

Sakura opened her eyes with her brows raised while imagining who was talking to her. She came across a weird hair style and very thick dark brows. Adding to the pack there was a very wide and shiny smile.

"Thank you, Lee." She answered with a grin. "You too are doing well."

Rock Lee was one of the few boys attending to that class. He was friendly, communicative and gentle and he felt like already being the girl's friend. Sakura was not so opened to the guy, but it was easy to be kind to him. Sakura turned to head to her front to pay attention to the class again. Her eyes got a glimpse of onyx ones staring to her. They averted her gaze instantly. The girl was left wondering what made him look at her.

In the end of the class, Sakura gathered her stuff and headed to the exit. Lee ran a little bit to reach her before she exited the room. He started to chat about something and the girl didn't mind to continue. Even it being someone she didn't know much about, and it was a very awkward person; Sakura was enjoying receiving attention.

* * *

She smiled to him. That so beautiful smile of hers was being offered to that weirdo that came from nowhere. That was not right. And what did that guy have to make her smile? Sasuke dropped his gaze not to stare at the two talking. After all, it wasn't a big deal if she talked to people, right? But, then, why hadn't he liked it? When looking at the desk in front of him, he saw sheets of paper and some pens. An idea popped in his head.

"So, why did you decide to learn JSL, Sakura-chan?"

"Hum…" The girl hesitated. She couldn't say that it was because of that idiot Sasuke, who accidentally was one of their deaf surveyors. And speaking of him…

Sasuke simply jumped in between them, giving his back to Lee and didn't even bothering to greet the boy. Sakura was stuck in the middle of surprise and irritation, while Lee tried to understand what that boy was doing and what he wanted with the flower of his garden. Yeah, _his_ garden. The deaf boy didn't give a damn. Just opened a sheet of paper that was previously folded in half and showed it to Sakura, like a sign. If Sakura hadn't been so angry at the guy in front of her, she would have laughed at that. It was funny to see him holding the "sign". Her angry feelings for he had interrupted her conversation were soon replaced by surprised ones when she read the message written on the sheet.

_I teach you JSL. Tomorrow time same the class. Room mine. I wait._

Sasuke raised a questioning brow. He waited for her to nod in agreement to fold the paper once again and give it to her. As soon as she had taken the piece of paper, he turned to leave, not before he had measured Lee from head to toe and offer him a smile blatantly forced. Lee responded stretching his hand to him. Sasuke took it and shook it, yet without much kindness. Then he left the room.

"I'm sorry, Lee. He is somewhat rude like this…"

"It's okay, Sakura-chan. I didn't know you knew each other. Are you friends?"

"Yes. We are _friends_…"

* * *

The next day came accompanied by nervousness. Sakura knew she would meet him in the end of the day, in his room, for him to teach her JSL. However, would the other boys be there? Or would they be alone? Did he really want to teach her or maybe have some time with her? Or… Maybe that was nothing more than a joke. Maybe he only did that to disturb her talk with Lee and get her angry. Yeah, probably that.

Even without being able to decide if she wanted time to pass or not, the appointed time eventually arrived. Sakura bid her goodbye to Ino as fast as she could before her friend started to fill up her mind with seduction plans. She still had kept in her mind that Sasuke didn't like her. If he had been serious when saying he would teach her, it was probably because he should have received a scolding from Kurenai for he was not fulfilling the agreement. Anyway, she first headed to a nearby bathroom just to check herself out and make sure everything was on their right places.

She arrived at his dorm and stopped before the closed door. Took a deep breath. She couldn't just knock on the door; he wouldn't listen. But when paying more attention, the girl could distinguish a song that was playing inside the room, it was rock. She concluded that either Neji or Kiba should be in the room. So she knocked. A little later, Kiba appeared opening the door, smiling at her sight.

"Sakura! What are you doing here?" he asked while giving her space to enter. When she did she noticed the song was coming from the computer at one corner and it was a heavy metal song from a band she knew and liked. Well, Sakura may have a pink hair, but she is not exactly cute, despite being shy and blushing easily. Her alternative tendencies could be perceived by her clothes. She liked rock.

"Sasuke decided to teach me JSL. He asked me to come here today."

Kiba nodded and went to the computer turning the music off. Only then she saw Sasuke who had been behind the wardrobe opened doors and realized that was the reason she hadn't seen him before. The brunette greeted her and walked to his friend, poking him slightly on his shoulder. He started speaking when Kiba looked at him. He spoke fast and seemed a little angry. His friend responded something, but he resumed his talking the same way. Sakura wished she could understand the conversation.

"Ok, ok. All right." Said Kiba aloud, turning the music on again. The girl became a little confused.

Sasuke went back to the wardrobe and Kiba approached the girl, noticing the questions in her eyes.

"He was angry because I turned the music off."

Sakura's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?"

Kiba laughed.

"I also had this reaction when I found out he liked heavy metal. You should have seen his parents rushing to take him to a hearing care professional when they saw him using headphones!"

"How comes that he likes it if he can't listen?"

"He can't listen but can fell the sound vibration. You may know that the sound travels in waves, don't you? We, listeners, can't feel these waves, but deaf can. We even tried other kinds of music, but he didn't like them much. Hip Hop he tried a little more, but ended up saying the beat was way too repetitive. That was when we concluded heavy metal was the best for him due to the heavy guitar riffs and the drums. Even though he doesn't listen at all, he likes the stimulus. It is good to him. It may seem ironic, but Sasuke's most sensitive part is his ears. So if you want to "convince" him of something, you already know his weak point. Not that I am suggesting things, but…" Kiba smiled at the sight of Sakura's white face turning red.

The girl followed Sasuke walking through the room with her gaze. At each new discovering about him, she thought how he was fascinating. Indeed that was the word: fascinating. He left her fascinated. She would have questioned more about that, but Sasuke came closer that moment and holding her hand, he took her to his bed and made her sit down, while he sat across from her. Kiba remained close to watch the scene. He went to the computer and turned the music off once again, to help Sakura in concentrating, and this time Sasuke didn't complain. He started speaking to her using signs she had already learned in the extra classes.

"My name U-C-H-I-H-A S-A-S-U-K-E" He spelled. "Understand?"

Sakura nodded. He indicated that she was supposed to do the same. But the girl was so damn nervous that she ended up misspelling her name, confusing the signs for "K" and "H", which are similar, and said that her name was "Sahura Karuno".

SLAP!

"Ouch!" Said Sakura placing her hand on her forehead where Sasuke had slightly slapped her. She glared at him confused and angry.

Kiba was also not expecting that reaction from Sasuke and approached the two, asking the deaf boy why he had slapped the girl. When the other boy finished his explanation, Kiba started to laugh.

"What did he say?" Sakura asked still rubbing her forehead.

"He said he is going to slap you every time you mistake a sign."

"That's not fair! I'm a beginner!"

Kiba laughed even more.

"Well, you were the one who wanted him to teach you, now you must stand his teaching methodology. Let's just say he is kinda a strict teacher. But on the other hand, he also said that he will give you a hug when you get it right."

Sakura widened her eyes when she heard that and stared at Sasuke who was smirking. She was taken aback by that last statement.

"Sakura," She heard Kiba saying. "He is playing with you. Don't let your emotions show up like that, he will read you like an open book. Learn how to play with him."

The girl look back at Sasuke without knowing which one she wanted the most: to kiss him or to punch him. Kiba moved away again to give them space. Sasuke showed Sakura where she had mistaken and on her second chance she spelled her name correctly, now that she was not so nervous anymore. She would show that boy that she was not as dumb as he thought.

The brunette clapped his hands in a debauched manner, but then the girl outstretched her arms smiling sarcastically. Sasuke understood that she wanted the hug he said he would give her. Well, he didn't really had this intention when he said that, but since it was so… He leaned in towards her and she did the same; the pinkette was decided to enjoy that. But as soon as it came it was gone. Sasuke was really hard to get.

Sasuke then suggested a new activity: he would spell a word and she should show the sign for that word. Sakura nodded indicating that she had understood. She was confident, but right in the first word, an unexpected situation. Sasuke spelled:

"K-N-I-F-E."

The pink-haired girl understood and made the sign, but all of a sudden, Sasuke giggled. More than that, he bursted out laughing. Sakura didn't get why he was laughing. Kiba came closer again. He was shocked.

"What did you do, Sakura?"

"I dunno…"

"It's been ages since I last saw him laughing like this…" Kiba watched Sasuke squirming due to so much laughing and he was amazed and a little sad. Both, Sakura and him waited for Sasuke to calm down, which he eventually did wiping the tears away from his eyes. Sakura had never seen him even smiling at all, even more laughing like that. Though he was laughing at her, she felt happy for making him laugh.

"What did she do, Sasuke?"

"Ask she sign K-N-I-F-E." Sasuke responded still giggling.

"Sakura show me the sign for knife."

The girl repeated the same sign she had done before. Sasuke started to laugh again and Kiba followed him, laughing as well. Sakura blushed and kept clueless. Then Sasuke, still laughing, leaned in her direction and slapped her forehead again.

"I got it wrong? It's not possible! I was sure it was right!"

"Sakura…" Kiba started. "It's almost right. But you cannot move both hands, just the upper one. When you move both you're signaling other word…"

"Which one?"

"Masturbation."

If there was a way to become redder, she would.

Kiba laughed a little more.

"What a pity I can't stay to watch more of it…"

Sakura's jade eyes widened.

"What do you mean? Where're you going?"

"I arranged to spend the rest of day with Ino… And I'm becoming late. Bye Sasuke. Bye Sakura. Don't do anything else funny while I'm not around, ok?"

"But, Kiba! I still don't speak much… How am I supposed to be here with Sasuke without you to help me?"

Said boy was already at the door when he turned again.

"Sakura, the deaf are the best teachers of sign language. You will learn a lot more and much faster without listeners around. Go for it girl! Make him understand you!"

The girl reflected upon that and stared at Sasuke again. He was patiently waiting her train of thoughts to end, even more because it didn't look like, but he was having one of his own. His train of thoughts looked like a tsunami. At each minute, each moment, each gesture, each glance he was evaluating her. Sasuke had never given a damn to listeners, but she was different for some unknown reason, and he liked that experience. He wanted to puzzle her out. And now even more, since Sakura seemed to have joined the game with him. He admitted to himself that he was curious and almost couldn't wait to see how she would act from then on.

**End of chapter 5.**

* * *

_Once again I wanted to thank all my readers, even those who read but don't review (if you're one of them, please tell me what you think!)._

_I will revise the chapter later! Stay tunned!_

_Bye!_


	7. A miraculous jealousy

**If you have difficulties while reading this chapter, please check the A/N in the end. Thanks!**

* * *

**Cap. 6 – A miraculous jealousy**

The spring was almost over, as well as the first semester at college and soon Sasuke would find out that sometimes all we need is a traumatizing event in our lives to wake us up from the state of lethargy that we put ourselves in, eventually. He was in his comfort zone; didn't disturb anyone and by no one was disturbed, unless when a certain pink-haired girl was nearby or was the topic of the conversation. And since he had decided to teach her JSL, she had become 80% of the subjects he talked about with Kiba.

The main problem of having a best friend is: he always knows you better than you do yourself and that can be very unpleasant, even more when he insists you are in love when you know you're not. Or you don't think so…

Sasuke was having better interactions with Sakura now that she was speaking a basic of JSL, enough to have a decent talk. They were still meeting for the private classes on Mondays and Wednesdays, but the last Wednesday when she just didn't show up, due to what happened last Monday. Kiba had said that was fear of admitting his feeling; Sasuke thought that was just a temporary discomfort.

* * *

**Flashback:**

_They were both seated on Sasuke's bed as usually and Sakura had just got a whole sequence of signs rightly. Smart as she was, or as he thought she was, the girl outstretched her arms invitingly. It was true that recently she was receiving a lot of hugs, but they were all for brief seconds; that one wouldn't be different. Sasuke leaned in and wrapped the girl in his arms, once more inhaling the scents of strawberry and chocolate of her hair and skin so close. But he wouldn't give in just for scents. He tried to pull off her. Tried. Sakura had tightened her arms around him and just locked him in her arms. The first thing the boy thought was that she was stronger than she seemed. He tried to push her off a little less gently, but she shook her head indicating she was not willing to let him go. He shifted uncomfortably and noticed she had started to laugh. Sasuke felt that a vein had popped on his forehead due to his anger. He then decided to play that game as well. He lowered his hands from the girl's back to her waist and squeezed it tightly. Sakura was startled by that and jumped in surprise, falling on the bed and pulling Sasuke with her, since they were still tangled. Sasuke hadn't had time to react and now he was fallen on top of her, face first in the pillow. Sakura felt his weight fall mercilessly on her and bit her lip not to let out a moan of pain as his collarbone had hit hers. Still shocked and nervous, Sakura didn't release her tight embrace; the girl lifted her head to look at him and when she did she started to breathe on his ear. Instantly the boy got shivers on his skin. They were still pressed against each other and Sakura could notice his muscles had stiffened. Soon she concluded it was due to her breathing on his ear. The girl decided to tease him more. Maybe he would give in… She started to pant on purpose and getting her mouth closer she kissed his lobe and even bit it slightly. She felt him shivering. Sasuke had his eyes closed and was biting his lower lip – perhaps it was working…_

_He just couldn't believe what she was doing. Well, he knew she liked him, he knew she wanted to date him, but he never thought she could be so… Bold. And sexy. Maybe she was lucky to find out his weak point or maybe she already knew it, either way, if she intended to tempt him to kiss her… She was doing it right. He could already picture him kissing intensely her cherry mouth, biting on her peach neck skin passionately… Ops… Passionately? No wonder that Sakura was in love with him. He knew it. He could feel it in her kisses on his ear, her fingers running through his hair, her fast heart beat. But… What about him? Sasuke was not sure if he liked her. Well, they were friends, he cared about her in his own way, and he thought it was not fair to kiss her in the spur of the moment when he was not sure if he felt something for the girl. He didn't want to hurt her. No, Sasuke was not in love with Sakura. He only wanted to kiss her due to all that teasing she was doing with him, it was purely physical. Sasuke could distinguish things; he thought he always had everything under his control, including his feelings. _

_He took a deep breath, and looked at her. He almost regretted it. Sakura had her eyes half closed, but he could see their bright green. Her lips were slightly parted as she panted, just like him, searching for air and her cheeks were blushed. And there was also her pink hair. Soft and shiny pink hair spread all over the pillow. And… Her body. Her slim, curved body under his. The boy could feel every inch of the girl. Her arms around him. Her legs on his sides. Her flat stomach against his and also her soft breasts against his chest … Fuck. She was so damn perfect. Sasuke needed al his strength to fight the urge to kiss her mouth roughly. He could even feel his own lips throbbing with so much desire, begging to meet hers. He closed his eyes and slapped himself mentally for thinking about his desires instead of calming the fuck down to not give in._

_Sakura perceived his doubt. She saw his indecision in his eyes when he looked at her. He wasn't sure if he should give in or not. She couldn't stop sadness to settle in her heart. She knew that if he liked her, he wouldn't hesitate in a situation like that. And if he was going to kiss her just for impulse, she would rather want him off of her. Thus she loosened her grip around him. As if he had read her mind, Sasuke got up, getting away from her. He glanced at his watch and without looking at her, he said with two signs that their time was up. He remained in the same spot, still and staring at the floor, unreadable expression in his face. Sakura fought the tears that threatened to drown her eyes in a sea of sorrow. He really had rejected her. She got up from the bed and exited the room running, without looking at him. Only those who have had an unrequited love can understand how much it hurts._

_The girl passed by Kiba who noticed she was crying, but it was all too fast for him to stop her. He decided to check on Sasuke. When he entered the room, he saw his deaf friend seated on his bed, hugging the pillow with his chin resting on it and staring at no point in particular of the mattress. Kiba knew Sasuke since childhood; he could tell when his friend was genuinely sad and whatever happened in that room it had affected him deeply. Sasuke lifted his eyes when he noticed his friend presence. He wanted to tell Kiba what had happened, but upon remembering Sakura leaving his room crying he hated himself. He hated to see her cry and that time he was the one who made her cry._

_The boy buried his head in his pillow. Kiba perceived by Sasuke's expression that what had transpired there was really serious. He thought it was better not to ask. Sasuke would tell him when he felt better._

**End of flashback**

* * *

A week had gone by and Sasuke and Sakura didn't meet for classes anymore and she was not even looking at him, nor greeting him when they met during the JSL extra classes or during their lunch/dinner periods with the rest of the folks. Everybody had noticed the strange aura around them, but nobody had the guts to ask what was wrong with the couple. Even more when all of them were distracted with the new problem Naruto had created with Neji. The blond had become friends with Hinata since the very first day they met and as expected, they started to fall in love with each other. The problem was that one day Neji got infuriated when he caught the two kissing in a corner. Neji just couldn't believe Naruto had already kissed and, probably, made out with his cousin and even tried to punch Naruto. He probably would have done it, if it wasn't for Tenten, Hinata and even Shikamaru to stop the Hyuuga. And now Naruto was being tested by Neji; if the blond pass the "test" he will be given the right to date Hinata without being bothered and Naruto was decided to win that challenge – he really loved Hinata. And the boy would even defy Neji causing trouble wherever the three of them were.

Like that night in the cafeteria, for example. The Hyuuga guy had a popped vein on his forehead while Naruto was sticking his tongue out at him and Hinata blushed in shame. The funny part was that everyone had being involved in that confusion, normally they were pro-NaruHina; even Choji had stopped eating for a moment to state his opinion. However, Sasuke and Sakura were apart from the talk and the Hyuuga-Uzumaki problem. They were lost inside their own world with their thoughts. No one wanted to disturb them. Sasuke hadn't eaten his food in that Friday evening. He was sparing glances at her and sometimes he caught her looking at him when she thought he was not paying attention. But he was always paying attention to her. And that was how he managed to see she was using earplugs in both ears. The boy had no idea why she was doing that and his curiosity was almost killing him. The truth was that he never went through a day without news of her, but since last week's… Problem, not so many things about her would come to his knowledge – he then realized he hated it. In that moment he didn't know the reason of the earplugs, he wanted to know if she was alright; he _needed_ to know she was alright, that she was not crying anymore. With this in mind, Sasuke discreetly poked his friend Kiba and asked him what was wrong with Sakura. Kiba spared a quick glance at the girl on the spot and responded he would explain it later.

By the end of dinner, Sasuke saw Sakura getting up before everyone, wave her goodbyes and leave with a smile across her face, passing by hi without looking at him. The deaf boy even tried to hold himself not to look back, but it was stronger than him. He turned on his chair, throwing all the discretion through the window, and watched her run until the exit, stopping upon encountering…

…Lee.

Absent mindedly, Sasuke closed his hands into fists while observed Sakura smiling to that guy; as his hands were on the table everybody saw his reaction. Even Naruto and Neji took a break from their argument to watch the scene. Lee took Sakura's hand and dragged her out of the cafeteria. Right in the moment both exited Sasuke turned to his front again, fists still present, narrowed brows, and without realizing the entire group was staring at him. It didn't take so long for him to also leave the table abruptly. Two seconds later, it was Kiba's turn to also stand up and leave, following his friend. The group remained in an awkward silence, until Shino broke it.

"Oh man… That guy really needs to solve his situation with Sakura. It's possible to feel the tension between the two."

Ino sighed.

"The problem is that it seems he doesn't like her…"

"He likes her." Neji interrupted making the whole group stare at him. All but Naruto, since no one was talking in signs he was left oblivious and decided to just enjoy his ramen.

Feeling that the guy's stares demanded for more explanations, the Hyuuga resumed his talking.

"That's Sasuke's problem. He is in love with her, but he never had many experiences of the kind in his life. He rejects her because he doesn't know how to deal with her. E thinks that if they both don't cross the limit between friendship and love he will manage to keep her near him; so he won't lose her. The only flaw in his plan…" Neji pointed his finger over his shoulder. "…is if she decides to move on. Jealousy will eat him alive."

* * *

Kiba tried to find Sasuke, but he must have taken a different path, probably not to find Sakura and Lee. And it was right with those two he almost bumped into in one of the hallways. The boy was quick to hide before he could be spotted. He knew it was not polite to overhear other people's talk, but he was not willing to be polite. Kiba noticed that Sakura had removed her earplugs.

"Sakura-chan, would you like to go to the movies with me?"

"Eh? Movies? When?"

"Tomorrow. It's Saturday so I thought…"

Kiba almost prayed she would deny the invitation. However…

"Sure Lee! I'd love it!"

Lee opened the biggest smile of his life.

"I'll meet you at the North gate, is it ok?"

"Yeah!"

"So, good night Sakura-chan. See you tomorrow!"

"Night. See 'ya!"

Sakura turned with a small smile on her face, but when turning on the next corner, her smile faded away upon Kiba's expression. Suddenly Sakura felt embarrassed as a child who had been caught up to something. But, there were no reasons to feel like that, right?

"Oh… Hey Kiba. I… Well I was just…"

"Cut it, Sakura." He interrupted. "You don't need to explain yourself. I just hope you know what you are doing." Kiba turned and walked away leaving Sakura to think if she had done the right choice.

* * *

Kiba returned to his dorm and found Naruto browsing the web while Sasuke read seated on his bed; the same book his was trying to read for some time. Neji was probably with Tenten. He closed the door and stood in front of Sasuke, arms crossed and a not so friendly expression on his face. The deaf boy noticed his friend wanted to talk to him. As soon as he lifted his eyes from the book, Kiba started to speak in signs.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Sasuke played dumb, pretending not to know what Kiba was talking about. He raised his eyebrows indicating his confusion.

"Don't play dumb." Kiba soon cut out Sasuke's cynicism. "Are you really going to let that guy steal Sakura from you?"

Sasuke calmly dropped his book onto his lap. He had already felt a pang in his heart, but that was not important. He left the book there to be able to answer.

"She mine not for he to take."

Kiba stared at his friend in disbelief. The deaf boy kept talking.

"She like I only. Not love. Soon she forget."

"No, Sasuke." Kiba interrupted. At this point even Naruto had stopped what he was doing to follow the conversation. "You don't understand. Wanna know why she was using those earplugs today? She wanted to know what it is like to be deaf." Sasuke widened his eyes at that. He would never expect such action from that girl. "She spent the whole day today with Kenshin and Nana and would only answer if we addressed her using the signs. She even went to the city with them, pretending to be deaf, just to know what it is like. You know you are her reason. Everything she does is for you sake! It's unfair to say that she just 'likes' you; damn! She loves you Sasuke! It's not the first time a hearing girl tries to win you, yet when have you seen a girl so dedicated? She wants to understand how you live, how it is to live in a world without sounds, not even I have done something like that. I can't believe you are going to let that girl go… Such a dedicated girl, intelligent, beautiful, different in the way I know you like."

Sasuke didn't answer. He averted his gaze from Kiba to the floor and then to Naruto who nodded slowly, agreeing with Kiba. Next, he signaled.

"Kiba right. Sakura perfect. You idiot."

The brunette glared at him. He looked again at Kiba who was waving his hand to grab his attention.

"She's going on a date with Lee tomorrow." Right in the same second, Sasuke felt his heart clenching. "He invited her to the movies and she accepted. Are you going to let her go? Or will you stop being foolish and claim what's yours?"

Naruto and Kiba waited patiently for Sasuke's reply; he was not facing them while he let all the new information sink into his head. None of the two friends could have expected his answer.

"He better." Sasuke signaled slowly. "He hearing. I deaf." The boy's hands motioned very slowly and exhaled his sadness and sincerity.

"You've never pitied yourself before. Why are you doing this now?" Kiba asked.

"Because I not want she suffer. If she stay with I, she suffer. I deaf, I problem. Lee better. Lee perfect."

Sasuke didn't give time for Kiba or Naruto to answer that as he had turned and slipped in his comforters, covering his head in an obvious statement for them not to bother him. The boy hid in his self built lonely world. Living with a deaf person was no easy task and he didn't want Sakura to pass through it. She deserved to hear someone saying that they loved her. He loved her. And that was why it would be better if he just got out of her life.

* * *

"Lee asked you out?" Ino asked with a questioning brow raised.

"Y-Yeah." Sakura answer not really willing to.

"You declined, didn't you?"

"…"

"Sakura?"

"…"

"OH MY GOD! I can't believe it, you said yes?"

"What else could I do? He is a good boy, it wouldn't be fair to reject him like that…"

"If he tries to kiss you that argument will still be valid?"

"…"

"I knew it. Sakura… You are really dumb. Now the guy is going to think that you are interested… You're not, right?"

"No."

"Good."

"But maybe…"

"WHAT?"

"Oh, c'mon Ino! I told you, he is a good guy. A bit weird, but a good friend, always gentle and smiling, maybe…"

"Don't dare finish that sentence, billboard brow! You're going nuts! You are in love with Sasuke! How can you go on a date with one if you like the other?"

"And what does it have to do with it if Sasuke doesn't like me back? Besides…"

"Ino…" Tenten's voice cut the dialogue. "Kiba is at the hall; he wants to talk to you. Judging by his expression it's not pretty good…"

The blond narrowed her brows worried. Glaring one more time at Sakura, she exited the room. The pink-haired girl sighed in relief. She knew it was wrong to rise Lee's expectations, but she had the right to live as well, right? To enjoy everything she could.

* * *

Kiba gave Ino a short kiss when she arrived, in front of the girls' residence hall.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I wanted to ask for your help." He responded. "It's regarding Sasuke and Sakura…"

Ino huffed.

"I also don't know what else we can do for them. Imagine that now she decided to go on a date…"

"…With Lee. Yeah, I know. And Sasuke as well."

"And what did he say?"

Kiba summed up his talk with Sasuke.

"…And that's why I can't let him do it, Ino."

"Do what?"

"Throw his happiness away. Only because he doesn't find himself good enough for her? That's ridiculous! She was the first person who made him laugh after ages. He cannot just let her go…"

"And what do you wanna do?"

"I want you to try to convince Sakura not to go out with Lee tomorrow. Just ask for her to give some more time to Sasuke, to just not move on yet. I'm sure that sooner or later he will open up for her."

"Awn, Kiba… I don't know. Sakura is too stubborn; she doesn't usually come back when decided. Furthermore how can we be so sure that Sasuke really is going to give both this chance? I also don't want her going out with Lee, but I'd rather she forgets Sasuke. He had already hurt her much."

Kiba sighed while placed his forehead on Ino's.

"I know… I know. It's just that… He is my best friend and I really believe this is the love of his life. I don't want him to lose it." Kiba rubbed his index finger gently on Ino's cheek, indicating what he meant by 'this'. The feeling that existed between him and the girl in his front. "And speaking of it, I know this is not the perfect moment, and I myself am not really ready for it but… I want to take hold of this moment. We are going out since February, four months… I thought that maybe we could take this to the next level…"

Ino felt her heart beat increase and started to tremble with so much nervousness. She had already gotten what he wanted to say, but waited for the confirmation anyway.

"Ino, do you want to be girlfriend?"

Ino was flabbergasted. That was when she started to shake for real. Slowly she removed her arms from around him, leaving Kiba confused. She kept her head lowered for a moment, until she lifted it, letting the tears that flowed down freely be seen. Kiba felt a knot in his throat. Why was she crying?

"I'm sorry Kiba." She said at last. Voice shaky and choking by the tears "I can't."

Kiba was left broken hearted to watch the girl of his dreams turn and runaway crying, far away from him.

* * *

If Sasuke knew that clocks do "tic-tac" he would hate them even more. And that one he was staring at was getting him really annoyed. On the other side of the dorm, Kiba stared at the same clock that informed them it was 4:50 in the afternoon. Both had the same thought in mind. It was only ten minutes left for Sakura to meet Lee and go out with him. Sasuke tried not to think about that, but it was impossible not to. As a deaf boy his mind was totally visual. His thoughts were all images and he could picture Sakura smiling at that guy… Maybe she would let him hold her hand, maybe hug her, maybe kiss her… Okay. 'Watching' Sakura being kissed by Lee was just too much for him. He couldn't hold it anymore. Jealousy didn't even knock; it just broke off the door of his nervous system injecting his veins with hatred and desperation. Sasuke had arrived at his limit. He got up, closing his hands in fists, and left the room running, being followed by Naruto, Neji and Kiba who noticed the change in him and were now worried with what it would lead to.

* * *

Lee arrived at the north gate ten minutes earlier. He would never dare let the beautiful rose of his garden waiting. And talking about roses, there he was with a red rose in hands, which he got with the members of the gardening club. The bushy browed guy leaned in the gate; he was anxious and excited in the same time. He could barely wait for her arrival. Sakura was so beautiful and awesome; he almost couldn't believe she had accepted his invitation.

Right on time, she appeared. A wide smile making her more beautiful. Lee was left to think he was having a vision of the heavens.

"Hello, Lee!"

"Hello, Sakura-chan! You're very pretty!"

Sakura couldn't help but blush at the compliment.

"Thanks."

The girl would thank the guy again, a little embarrassed, when he handed her the red rose. She thought it was… Well… Tacky… Lee offered her an arm, which she gladly took, since she was wearing high-heels.

"Shall we go, Sakura-chan?"

The pinkette smiled, however, before they could reach the other side of the gates, she was pulled back strongly by her free arm, the same that held the rose, letting it fall onto the ground. Both, Lee and Sakura were taken aback by that and even more when they saw that who was holding the pinkette's arm was Sasuke. The boy panted like if he had ran a lot to reach them on time; that part was true. Sakura let go of Lee's arm and used her hand to make Sasuke let go of her arm as well.

"Let me go, Sasuke!" She said firmly and out loud, knowing that he would understand once he was looking straight at her.

However, the boy shook his head.

_No._

And didn't let go of his grip. He knew that if he did, she would be gone with Lee. He was not willing to let that happen.

Sakura couldn't get what was wrong with him. Why didn't he get his hand off? Nervous, she pulled her arm backwards strongly, but the deaf boy tightened his grip on her arm. He shook his head again.

_I won't let you go._

Lee decided to intervene. He was also losing his patient towards the other boy and his intrusions every time he wanted to talk to Sakura. Instead of signaling, bushy brows took a step forward and grabbed Sasuke by the wrist of the hand that was holding Sakura and squeezed it strongly, sending his mute warn to the guy to let go of his flower. He shouldn't have done that. Sasuke was not even paying attention to Lee until that moment, but in the instant he looked at his rival, both Lee and Sakura could perceive, by his frowned expression, that that gesture had got him deeply pissed. Sasuke's dark eyes were clear in the message they showed: hatred, jealousy and annoyance all together.

The Uchiha slowly forced Lee's hand to release him and without any gentleness he pushed him away using the same hand for he wanted to focus only on Sakura. But Lee wouldn't let Sakura go that easily. If that guy wanted to take his flower away from him, he would have to fight for her. He got near them again and pushed the brunette away from Sakura. It worked, but it also triggered the Uchiha that had now decided to solve that "problem" first. He turned in Lee's direction with an aimed fist. Lee ducked and responded with a kick of his left leg.

Sakura became desperate for the guys had decided to solve things with violence. She shouted for Lee to stop, as Sasuke wouldn't hear her. All she got were some occasional pushes that the guys would give her, to keep her away from them safely. But between them, blood was already painting the ground in red.

* * *

Kurenai walked calmly in one of the hallways, enjoying her spare time. Spare time that got disturbed by some screams coming from the courtyard below. The teacher ran to one window to check what was going on. She widened her arms when she saw two dark-haired heads, but mainly, a pink-haired one in the middle. Of course she should have expected it. Those two were too much time away from trouble. Kurenai didn't waste time to run towards the courtyard.

* * *

The three friends had a hard time to walk through the circle of curious people gathered around Sasuke, Lee and Sakura while the teacher Kurenai also approached them asking what was happening here. A lot of curious ones were enjoying the fight, and were even betting on who they thought would win. Kurenai demanded shouting, to some students to call the teachers Iruka and Kakashi.

Kiba, Neji and Naruto broke in the fight of the two boys, which, at first, only got things worse. A dust cloud was rising from the ground almost covering them while Kurenai held Sakura back to protect her. The girl was shedding tears and watched the dispute, or what could be seen of it, desperately. Until finally the dust started to settle down. Many turned together with Kurenai when Iruka's voice was heard as he ran in their direction asking what had happened.

When returning their attention to their front once again, they realized the boys succeeded in stopping the fight. Naruto and Kiba grabbed Sasuke while Neji was holding Lee… Together with Kakashi who appeared in the scene from nowhere like a ninja and startled everybody.

Lee and Sasuke still glared furiously at each other. The deaf boy even made some signs, with the hands free from his friends' grasp; signs that when put together formed a very friendly phrase.

"Keep you away from her! Away from her!"

Kakashi, Iruka and Kurenai widened their eyes realizing the reason of the fight.

"Sakura, what's happening here?" The female teacher asked, speaking out loud and in signs.

Sakura hesitated a little.

"Well… I was about to go out with Lee, but Sasuke showed up and tried to prevent me from going and they both started to fight."

The four who were holding Sasuke and Lee back, released them when it was clear they wouldn't hit each other again. Bushy brows already had a swollen eye and a lot of bruises in his arms and face. Sasuke was also bruised and his nose was bleeding, as well as Lee's mouth. Sakura approached the latter with a knot in her throat; he didn't deserve that. In the meanwhile, Sasuke watched her approaching Lee, almost drowning in his desperation. He was afraid she would choose that guy in the end.

"Lee I'm so sorry! I didn't want this! I'll have a serious talk with Sasuke. We can match another day…"

"No Sakura." Lee interrupted. "I already got what is happening here. I'm not the one you like. Anyway, thanks for accepting going out with me. See you…"

The boy turned to leave and Iruka told him he had to visit the infirmary and offered to accompany him; soon they left. Sakura remained where she was for some moments, staring at what was left of the rose, ripped apart and stained in blood, oblivious to the sudden silence of the audience who anxiously awaited the next scenes. Until she turned and stared at Sasuke with tears rolling down her face. He thought how was it possible that he only made her cry. On the other hand, Sakura just couldn't understand why he did that. Why was he always spoiling her happiness? Why was he always breaking her heart?

The girl slowly approached him watching him wipe away the blood from his nose on the sleeve of his shirt; his eyes not leaving hers. And saw her say gesturing with her mouth and with signs:

"Why, Sasuke?"

His eyes widened in surprise. Sakura had stopped right before him and still cried. She repeated, this time out loud and in signs.

"Why, Sasuke? Why do you always hurt me?"

The girl even attempted to punch Sasuke's chest, but failed miserably. The most she could do was lean her fist on his shirt. And cry. A mixture of anger, frustration and sadness. Sasuke hated it. He hated knowing that she always smiled for others, never for him. But he decided it was about time to change things. Without further delay he wrapped her tiny figure in a tender embrace, practically hiding her from the view of the curious viewers. His arms found their own sweet way of wrapping her little waist and bring her closer. The audience even held their breath in expectation and Sakura's heart seemed to have forgotten how to beat normally. She lifted her head and gave him a confused look. Sasuke lowered his own gaze to stare in her jade eyes. While emerald and onyx drowned in each other, Sasuke tried to find a way to answer her question. Obviously, he knew that all he had done, even unconsciously, was for loving her, but how could he make her understand it? He could sign those famous three words, but ... Would they be enough? Would she believe it? Thinking now, that phrase seemed so weak, so empty of meaning. It would not do to let her know how he felt. But maybe he could make her feel the same. No need of words in a world where the strongest are those who know how to lie. And Sasuke had already lied to half the world, even to himself that was the worst lie of all. He wouldn't make the mistake of thinking that just words would be enough; he knew he had to prove and probably spend a good time proving. Since it was so, it might be best to start.

Sasuke started to lower his face slowly towards Sakura's as his eyes closed. The green orbs of the girl instinctively wanted to do the same, but the sudden nervousness did not let her. The rosy almost panicked when she realized what he would do. The heart had further accelerated and her mind went completely blank. But before she passed out of tension, his lips finally met hers.

Cherry.

That was her taste.

The first contact was mild and brief. Sakura could not even concentrate enough to respond. He pulled back a little and she looked at him once more. Shock. It was what was in her eyes. And he knew it. Sasuke had realized, but that didn't stop him from getting a little worried. What if she rejected him now? What if she was hurt too much to want to be with him? But his fears were swept away when Sakura hesitantly moved a little towards him. Sasuke wasted no time and met halfway to kiss her again and this time she responded. Oh, how she kissed him back! Now it was a real kiss with all that the two had wanted. Sakura threw her arms around his neck already running her fingers through the boy's hair as he kept a hand on her waist and the other on her face keeping her as close as possible. It didn't take long for the audience present at the place to burst into applause and howls. Sakura lost her focus when she heard the reaction of those around eventually breaking the kiss with a laugh. Sasuke opened his eyes a little confused but relaxed seeing that Sakura laughed and hugged him. Only then he looked around and remembered that there were more people there. And he also saw that his friends and teachers clapped, but in signs. He offered them his small and well-known smirk before turning his attention to Sakura again.

"Oh…" Kakashi sighed. "These love stories between a man and a woman are really touching."

Sasuke's roommates more teacher Kurenai turned to him with raised eyebrows. This made Neji think that phrase had not been only worse than the "observations" about youth made by a Professor Gai who taught in the Hyuuga's law course.

Kiba was proud of his best friend. Finally he had taken an attitude and he really wanted it to work.

Kakashi poked Kurenai's shoulder.

"Won't you talk to them? Public displays of affection within the limits of the campus are against the rules…"

"I know." She answered. "But I won't interfere. They need this time to make things work. Let's give it to them."

Kakashi nodded. He was not willing to interrupt them. Soon, Kurenai had put everyone to move and Sakura accompanied Sasuke in the way to the infirmary; he needed some bandages. The satisfaction of the girl was huge, since now they walked hand in hand through the corridors. In the infirmary, Sasuke was placed on a stretcher and Sakura sat beside him. While waiting for the nurse to return with supplies, Sasuke decided to seize the moment. Caught the attention of Sakura with one hand and when she looked, he signaled.

"Forgive I?"

Sakura was speechless once more.

"Please. Forgive I. I idiot. Forgive I make you cry."

The girl then gave him her best smile, the same one he loved.

"It's ok." She signaled. "I know you did not mean it. I forgive you."

Sasuke took one of her hands and placed it on his chest, over the heart, while his free hand signaled.

"Feel?"

If Sakura had found that her heart was racing when he kissed her it was because she had not checked his in that moment. She could feel how his heart was beating hard and fast. She nodded her head. A half smile came while Sasuke signaled.

"For you. It beat for you."

Sakura could feel her insides melt as he kissed her again to shortly after being interrupted by the nurse who complained about the lack of responsibility of these young people nowadays.

Sasuke did not complain of the burning in his injuries while receiving treatment. To be with that girl he would face whatever it was.

**End of chapter 6.**

* * *

**Author's notes:**

_Hello people!_

_Sorry for being late, __**again**__. My job is so time consuming, it's difficult to post… I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Finally those two lovebirds got together! *jumps in joy* But more trouble waits for them in the future!_

_As you can see, Sasuke and Naruto don't speak English. They speak sign language, so when written it's a lot different from English. I wrote their phrases in "bad grammar" so you can perceive it's not the same language. For a better idea of the differences, please check this link about ASL: post/47551189483/the-journey-of-a-deaf-studies-maj or-asl-is-not (You can also find it in my blog!)_

_In this meanwhile, I opened a place in mu Tumblr blog, to talk about my fanfictions. You can find going to my Tumblr (cherryblossomsinjapan__**dot**__tumblr__**dot**__com – there's a link in my profile) them click on "portfolio" and then in "fanfics on going". I hope you go there and talk to me, ask me for prompts or even one shots or whatever… Maybe just talk to me. Your opinion is vital for me, so pleeeeeeeeeease, __**review here and go there talk to me**__!_

_Depending on the way my writing is accepted by you guys, I will start other stories (as you can see in my "upcoming ideas" section in my profile). I just want your opinion._

_Thaaaaank you so much for reading this and the story!_

_Kisses_

_Love~*~_

**_Keyko-chan _**


	8. Blossoming Emotions

**Author's note:** _Hello guys! This chapter was a challenge to translate because there are some thing that I believe only exist in Brazil. Nearing the end of the chapter, Sasuke and Sakura face a problem while riding a bus. I'm not sure how public transportation is in your countries, so I'm not sure about the names of the specific professions related to it. If you have difficulties while reading this, check the notes in the end in which I'll explain everything._

* * *

**Chapter 7. Blossoming Emotions**

A week later and Sakura still wasn't used to being together with Sasuke. _Being together_ because Sasuke didn't properly asked her to be his girlfriend and Sakura was afraid to jump to conclusions all too soon. What if it wasn't really a relationship? Well, it was true that Sakura had become the center of Sasuke's attention, but it still felt weird for her; maybe she had been so used to the guy's indifference that now it was difficult to get used to all that love all of a sudden. The worst part was not being sure how to act near him. Very often Sakura was afraid of doing something he wouldn't like, like hugging him in public, for example.

On the other hand Sasuke didn't understand Sakura's strange behavior. All that he really wanted was more time to spend with her, but their studies consumed a lot of time. But at least on Sundays they agreed to spend all the day together. He was also getting used to the idea of being together with her. It was not bad, he loved it already. Sakura was really affectionate and her kisses were damn good. There was also that sparkle on her eyes every time she looked at him. Oh, how he liked to look into her eyes! Now his clothes would smell like her in the end of the day and that would make him want to have her scent on his bed sheets and pillow as well, even though it was too soon to think about something like that.

More often than not, Sasuke would surprise Sakura hugging her from behind, yet she was still afraid of doing anything bolder; however Sasuke didn't seem bothered by her shy attempts. What the girl would probably never know, and what Sasuke would probably never admit, was that he liked her spontaneous hugs and kisses. Definitely he was already addicted to her.

And that brings us all to where he was that Sunday. He was waiting for Sakura in the same place they shared their first kiss: the north gate. Hands in his pockets, his head leaning against the wall, he reflected on what had been her last week. A few days ago, there he was running, literally, behind a girl he had never seen as more than a friend, but suddenly could no longer imagine himself without. And now he wanted to ensure she remained with him.

Saying that Sakura was nervous was barely true. The girl looked like a walking bag of nerves while driving to the agreed place. That would be the first time the two would go out together and she was not sure what to expect.

Sakura jogged a little to arrive on time and saw him leaning against the wall watching the sky of late afternoon looking like Shikamaru. The girl started to walk slowly again. She wanted to get close to him before he knew her presence. However, Sasuke's privileged field of vision denounced her still in a good distance from him.

"Damn it…" Thought Sakura and soon after melting with his smirk.

Sasuke waited for her to come closer to him and then very quickly he grabbed her waist with his left hand and ran his right hand up from her back until her neck, bringing her closer so that he could kiss her. And it was Sakura favorite kiss, that one hot and breathtaking. She already knew that Sasuke only kissed like that when no one was around; pretty rare occasion. Taking her by the hand he led her to the stop where they would wait for the bus. Sakura asked what they would do and Sasuke replied that they would decide when they reached the city itself. The girl raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. They came across a mall and Sasuke wanted to enter it. Sakura followed behind him watching the stores, a little distracted until she was stopped by him. She looked a little confused and in response, he asked if she didn't like to give him her hand to walk together. Sakura blushed as she tried to answer.

"I… I don't know if I'm allowed to…"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he thought that was foolish.

"You allowed everything you want." He signaled and reached out his hand to her.

Sakura smiled as she held his hand and they walked around together. They saw a few more stores until Sasuke decided to enter one. That store made Sakura's heart beat race. He had pulled her to a jewelry store.

"Oh my God…" Sakura repeated mentally while Sasuke looked at the shopping windows of a nearby counter. When he moved to another counter an old little man with white hair approached him and offered help. Sakura decided to intervene but then Sasuke had already seen the man, and just to increase the girl's nervousness she saw him point at several silver rings. Would they be what she thought? The man took the lot and placed it on the counter so they could have a better view. With his famous smirk on his face, Sasuke signaled:

"Choose. What you like more."

Sakura almost choked while trying to master their trembling hands to signal rightly.

"Do you want us to use a commitment ring?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Choose." He repeated.

Neither of them realized that the old man looked at them strangely; after all they were talking by signs. Sakura was absorbed in her quest to find the most perfect pair of rings and Sasuke watched her. Until she found a model that pleased both. Once Sasuke also said he also liked it, Sakura took the liberty of addressing the gentleman who was a salesman of that store.

"How much is this pair?" She asked without realizing the fact that the old man had raised his eyebrows in surprise that she had spoken aloud. He was thinking that the two were mute, or deaf, or God-knows-what.

The salesman told her the price, which was very expensive, and after a short pause he asked. "What's the boy's problem?"

Sakura turned her attention from Sasuke to the old man at that question. He was watching Sasuke who remained distracted by the pair of rings in their hands.

"He doesn't have a 'problem'." She answered trying not to be too rude. "He is deaf."

"Hum…" was the answer. "I see. He is a deaf-mute and you're normal. Interesting couple."

All right. A vein just popped on Sakura's forehead.

"What? He is not deaf-mute. He is just deaf, don't add another impairment that he doesn't have! Saying I am normal is the same that saying he is not. But he is! I'm just a listener. Period!"

The old man raised his hands defensively.

"Calm down lady. That's not what I meant ..."

"But you did it anyway!" Sakura had her attention averted back to Sasuke when she felt him poke her shoulder. By looking at him, she realized that the boy had no idea what was happening, not even realized that something was going on. Sasuke signaled what he wanted to the girl that even reluctant interpreted what he had said.

"He wants to know how long it takes to engrave our names on it…"

The old man adjusted his glasses on his face before answering:

"If you decide for this pair here, it will take about two hours."

Sakura interpreted the speech of the old man to Sasuke. The boy looked at his watch and thought for a moment. Then he agreed giving the pair to the salesman. Sakura handed the paper with the information to be engraved, the man nodded and handed her a card of the store. Soon after she pulled Sasuke out of that place, still very annoyed with the ignorance of the seller. Sasuke gave her a confused look as they reached the hall.

"Sasuke, will you really buy that?"

The boy frowned.

"Yes. Why? You not like it?"

Sakura blushed.

"It's just that… I liked. But that pair is too expensive… And… I don't have money for them…"

"You not pay. I not let you."

"But…"

Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hands whose eyes widened as she realized he had done that to kind of shut her up. He held the hands of the girl and then pulled her to himself ending up kissing her tenderly, without caring for being in the middle of a mall aisle. It was not in his plans to let her argue and not in hers to let him know the ignorant comments of the man in the store. Sakura noticed by the serenity of the boy who was looking at her in silence, that the same deafness that caused the strangeness and prejudice was the same one that protected him from the evil of the world. It was then that she decided, she would do everything for him. Everything to protect him, to help him and make him happy.

* * *

"Movies?" Sakura asked in sign to check.

Sasuke nodded. It was where he wanted to go. According to what the boy had said, they would have time to watch a movie and then catch the rings ready. Until that moment it had never occurred to Sakura it was obvious that Sasuke could go to the movies, as long as the film was subtitled. The girl smiled and nodded. Since she started dating Sasuke, the girl had gone through several new experiences, this would be one more and she was eager to find out how it would be.

A child. This was the definition of Sakura for Sasuke watching the film. He struggled to keep up with the subtitles, which sometimes were displayed too fast, super concentrated like a child playing their favorite video game, barely blinking. Sakura even thought that couples usually go to the movies more to make out, but Sasuke was actually watching the movie carefully, although from time to time he would gently rub her hand that had his fingers entwined with his. Once or twice he asked things Sakura when he didn't quite understand what had happened. She smiled and explained gaining from him several new facial expressions of surprise, understanding, fun-she did not even know he could do; Sasuke was always so serious ...

It was then that Sakura realized that take him to the movies was great. The loud, the speakers that made the place shake and the huge screen were good stimulants for him and the boy even seemed to be having more fun than everyone in the room. Sakura paid more attention to him than the movie. The more she learned about him, the more she was fascinated by that boy. Even the most ordinary experiences gained new meaning to her and were new reasons to smile. There was not one day that she did not learn sign new or some new feature of the deaf. She was still adapting to them, but she loved to learn new things, even getting a little uncomfortable at times. Sasuke was still teaching her JSL, but now with much more affection, one or two signs between a kiss and another.

Only then Sasuke realized that Sakura was staring at him for a long time. He turned his attention to her, a questioning eyebrow raised. Why was she looking at him and not at the screen? Sakura smiled, that smile he loved so much. Sasuke gave up watching the end of the movie and decided to kiss his girlfriend, so beautiful smiling like that. It was impossible to resist ... So he did.

Besides the kiss, Sakura felt his hands going through her belly and involving her waist as hers walked the path of his neck to his nape. Sakura was still out of the planet every time Sasuke kissed her that way. She got shivers on her skin when suddenly the girl felt a light bite on her lower lip; some goose bumps followed the process. She eventually pulled away a little bit, even unintentionally. Sasuke opened his eyes without moving away or taking his hands off her. He stared into her eyes. The girl looked back at almost lose her breath again. Sasuke looked serious as ever, but the warmth in his eyes was evident. And definitely, it was way too sexy. The boy leaned again to her and Sakura expected to feel his lips on hers again, but he decided to kiss her neck. The girl even thought that now she would faint.

It was in these moments that Sakura thought how lucky she was for being with Sasuke, mainly because the girl suffered from a lack of self esteem. Sakura didn't consider herself ugly, neither pretty as well. She was not as full-bodied (aka: hot) as Ino and was small and thin, but even had a potbelly, she wasn't totally skinny. She also did not have a big bust like Hinata to compensate, nor was athletic as Tenten. She was the normal one of group, maybe even a little dull. But it was not so that Sasuke thought. The girls think they need to fit the standards of the catwalks to be beautiful, but each boy has a different standard and Sakura was perfectly just the way Sasuke liked. He did not enjoy very tall girls with gorgeous body like Ino. Also had no interest in very large breasts, the average was better and an athletic body also didn't hold his attention. Sasuke loved the pink color of her hair and the way she fit perfectly in his arms for being shorter and smaller. She was perfect. But mostly, she had won his heart when she had done everything to understand him. Perfect outside and inside.

* * *

Boy and girl went back to pick the rings up and Sakura didn't even talked to the old man. Sasuke took the small red velvet box and pocketed it instead of opening it so that the two could start to wear the pair. The girl would still have another surprise: Sasuke made the payment in cash. Sakura had to hold her own chin to prevent it for falling onto the floor. She had never stopped to think about the bank account of her newly acquired boyfriend, but apparently it should be richer than she could have imagined. Sasuke led out to the store and shopping without realizing that she was kinda distracted, still thinking of the sum he had just spend. Not to mention that he had not let her pay her ticket of the film and nor even the strawberry smoothie that she was drinking at that moment. At first, Sakura protested a bit, even though it was chivalry, the girl didn't like to generate expenses to anyone. Although, apparently, she didn't need to worry with his expenses…

Upon returning home, an unusual situation. The couple got on the bus passing in front of the campus and Sakura went ahead of him. The girl passed her e-ticket at the turnstile**[1]** to pay her passage and kept walking in search of two seats available. But it was only as she sat that she realized Sasuke had not yet passed the turnstile. Soon, Sakura realized what the problem was. Being deaf, Sasuke had gratuity transport through an special electronic ticket that needed to be validated by the collector**[2]**. And the collector of that bus was in a very excited conversation on a cell phone with a friend and to top it off sitting with her back to the turnstile. Sasuke had already passed his card, but he needed her own card to liberate him and the woman had not even noticed his presence there. The boy watched her as he tried to decide whether or not to poke her, but before he could take any decision, his girlfriend was already solving the problem ... Sakura approached the collector and poked her arm.

"Excuse me?" Said the girl not too politely.

The woman glared at the girl.

"Just a minute…" She said to the person on the phone. "I've got a problem here. I'll call you later." She closed the cell phone and stared at Sakura. "What?"

"Don't you pay attention to your job? Can't you see he is waiting for you to pass?"

The collector turned her torso, still seated on her seat, and saw Sasuke; electronic card in hands and a questioning expression.

"Why don't you go ahead?" She asked him who raised his brows. She has spoken too fast for him to read her lips. The boy also had no idea what Sakura was saying, angry like that, to the woman. The rosy intervened again:

"Because his card is special, you need to confirm it."

The collector turned again to Sasuke.

"Special?" Without any ceremony, she took the card from him. "Why do you have a special ticket? You are neither handicapped nor old..." She said looking at the card, probably wondering if it was authentic.

"He is deaf." Sakura said.

"Oh." Said the woman simply. Passed his card, handed it back and liberated the boy's passage, then immediately returned her attention to the phone again.

Sakura still wanted to protest against the lack of politeness of the woman who didn't even bother to apologize for the mistake. Sasuke noticed she still wanted to continue the argument and quickly took her arm and led her to the back of the bus which was still empty, passing through the eyes of several curious in the way that had accompanied the discussion. He made her sit next to the window, then sitting in the adjacent seat. By the expression on the boy's face, Sakura realized he was angry ... At her. The girl was silent as he stared at her, until the boy sighed and asked what had happened. The angry temper the pinkette soon stood out again as she began to sign quickly.

"That idiot who doesn't pay attention ..."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and held her hands, giving her a very serious look. Just let her go when he realized that she had understood the message. She slowly resumed.

"Sorry. I was angry with that woman. Have you seem her bad manners? She didn't even apologize ..."

Sasuke sighed again as he perceived what the problem was.

"Sakura… People be like this. People don't care deaf. They prejudice."

"But they can't be like that!"

"But they be."

The girl watched him seeing how calm he was. At that moment it occurred to her that such problems should occur all the time in Sasuke's life and maybe he didn't even care anymore. Her heart clenched, that was not fair.

"You want be girlfriend mine?"

Her eyes widened.

"Yes! Of course!" She signaled so fast she almost failed to make the final signs.

Sasuke smirked.

"So you have get used. Can't fight everybody. No need be angry."

Sakura still wanted to protest a little more, but Sasuke decided to exchange the rings with her there. Then she felt him come closer. She closed her eyes and concentrated on being kissed by him and kiss him back even still aware that several curious were still watching the odd couple. The girl thought that indeed the world was even crueler than she imagined, but she could feel her anger begin to fade away, after all, having his lips on hers was the best feeling of all.

* * *

By the end of her first month dating Sasuke, Sakura had discovered so much about him that it seemed she was dating someone else. As an example, she discovered that the boy was louder than she expected. There is no denying that the main feature of Sasuke, besides his deafness, of course, was his silence, however in a more intimate environment, Sakura realized that well ... He was not that quiet. Especially when engaged himself in discussions with Naruto. The blonde was already noisy by nature, even being deaf, which gave room to think how loud he would be if he was a listener. Sasuke was more restrained, but it was possible to listen to some occasional grunts he produced, were them of anger, frustration or even surprise.

But what she never expected to find out was that he... Purred. Yes, purred like cats usually do rubbing themselves against their owners. And it was more or less how she discovered that, during a Sunday afternoon. Sasuke had bargained with the other guys to be able to keep the room just for him and Sakura. Despite enjoying the privacy, being alone in the room with him made her nervous. There were the goose bumps, a fear of what could happen just the two of them. And Sasuke didn't do much to help ease the tension of the moment. And there wasn't much to do when only one gaze from him was enough to make her feel some spasms between her legs. That was very embarrassing, but the good part was that she knew he would never realize she was having those reactions. The purpose of the afternoon was simple, just watch a movie and be close to each other. Pretty damn close.

Sasuke was distracted. He wasn't watching the movie, actually he was too lazy to read the subtitles and definitely Sakura was more interesting. They were lying in Neji's bed, the nearest to the computer, Sasuke hugging her from behind, being the big spoon. The girl seemed to be enjoying the film and he remained watching her. It wasn't long for her to realize he was not paying attention to the film, so she turned to face him, something that pleased him greatly. It was almost the same as saying "Screw the movie, my attention is all yours". And he really wanted her attention entirely to him. Selfish ... She turned and smiled, enough for him to feel a chill in the stomach. Sasuke made a sign with his hand in front of his face that she knew.

Beautiful.

Then he added another signal.

Beautiful much.

Probably even the Sakura's soul squirmed inside her body.

He was the one beautiful and observe his hands saying that to her to soon after touch her body again… It was as if his mute words could caress her skin along with those agile fingers. Too much for the moment. In two seconds, Sakura already had her mouth glued on his in a movement that included such strength on her part, which turned out making Sasuke give in and fall gently with his back on the mattress... And Sakura on top of him.

It was only when the girl directed her kisses to his neck and ears that she heard that. Sasuke purred his approval of her caresses, eyes closed, hands caressing her hips that ... Were upon him. Embarrassingly. Sakura stopped her kisses and straightened up, keeping her back straight. Regretted it instantly. Now, yes, it looked like something else, even more with the Sasuke's hands keeping her in the position. And talking about him... The girl watched him. At first he was still with his eyes closed as if he still savored every kiss of hers on his skin. Then he opened them. Both remained looking at each other. He was panting, his hair was spread out on the pillow. Sakura was beginning to think he was irresistible when things got worse. Sasuke straightened up, but remained sitting in the same place, so that now they were both seated, her legs around him increasing the contact in a region that was already hot... Sasuke was going slowly, hesitantly, testing her limits and dreading get slapped anytime. But he thought it was worth the risk. She was so beautiful and he wanted her so badly. Perhaps if he could please her, he could make her interested.

In fact, the boy thought it was early for this, but if the two wanted what harm could there be? If it was to happen now, he wanted it to be good. For the two of them. He had not planned anything and that wasn't everything he wanted. Actually, Sasuke was never the type who was only interested in getting into girls' pants. Until then, Sasuke had had two girlfriends since high school days. The first did not last long and did not even come close to arouse any idea of the kind. The second one was after the incident with the interpreter and she had shown that she was interested in that kind of activity, but like before, he wasn't much attracted to her. Eventually, Sasuke found out she wanted to have sex with him to rub it in the face of other fans he had. The boy broke up with her without giving her that. However Sakura... Sakura was another story... She was not the type who seduces; instead she was innocent, sweet. But just one look from her, simple as it was, was enough to make him want to kiss her and touch her to no end. Sasuke was still trying to get used to this vortex of feelings, trying to get them to calm down so he wouldn't overdose on them. That was difficult.

Meanwhile, Sakura tried to concentrate to know if that was what she wanted. She knew that even if that happened there at that moment, she would have the romantic first time she always wanted. She trusted Sasuke. He was being careful with her, loving, very affectionate... But she still was not sure if it was the best time. Maybe everything was going too fast. Not that she didn't want, she wanted that so much, but she and Sasuke would be together for how long? Sakura did not like the idea of making love with all the guys she dated, so she had never let any previous boyfriend go so far. But Sasuke ... Sasuke was another story ... It was as if all her cells react to him the right way. As if the chemistry of her whole body had found in his the perfect agent to react with all the passion she felt. Sasuke's kisses on her neck began to lower, seizing what she was wearing. A white tank top with straps, neckline a little lower than normal and front that was closed by a vertical row of buttons. Sasuke was following the path of her neck to the base giving light bites to her collarbone and then down to where the blouse would allow stopping in the middle of where her breasts began. And there his lips lingered as her fingers ran through his hair giving some tugs of approval. Sasuke decided to risk a little more. He lifted his hips as he pulled her own against his. Two cores meeting like that was too much for the girl. A good strong tug on his hair made Sasuke understand the message, and he decided to make things worse kissing her while continuing the movement. He smiled in satisfaction as he felt that she was beginning to force her hips against his and kissed him with the same intensity.

They separated their mouths when she started to pull his shirt. He pulled back slightly and removed it, throwing it into a corner. Then he watched her reaction. She was blushed but didn't look away from his chest and abdomen. Sasuke leaned his head on her shoulder, as she seated on his lap was higher, and went back to rub both their hips, gesture that made Sakura arch her back, tilt the head back, mouth opened and hands clutching his shoulders. The boy continued, setting a pace that she soon followed. And surprised him when she began to open the buttons of her blouse and only stopped when it was wide open. Sasuke watched the torso of hers now exposed, beautiful belly and breasts contained in her bra ... That's when he decided. Sasuke turned and laid her on the mattress positioning himself on top of her and started kissing her belly, up and up, passing between her breasts, neck, until reaching the mouth. They kissed insanely when his lips crashed on hers. Hands were running up and down while tongues touched each other hungrily.

Suddenly the door opened, revealing a confused Shikamaru wide eyed at the scene before him. Sakura broke the kiss at the same time that she heard him enter, making Sasuke have the same reaction, also looking in the same direction.

"Ops…" Shikamaru said. "Sorry…" And quickly disappeared from view, closing the door behind him.

Sakura straightened up at the same moment that Shikamaru left, sitting on the bed while trying to normalize her breathing. Sasuke watched her, a bit worried. He came over, sitting behind her, putting one leg on each side of her and hugging her from behind. To his relief she didn't push him away, but began to button up the buttons of her blouse. Then said with two signals she needed to leave. He nodded and then she was no longer in the room.

He knew she'd want some time alone to evaluate what had happened, so he let her go without further explanation. He was also going to need it. Decided to take a towel and take a cold shower as soon as he realized that his erection would take some time to pass. He had not ruined everything with her, had he?

**End of chapter 7**

* * *

**Author's notes:** _[1]" The girl passed her e-ticket at the __**turnstile**__" – I don't really know the name of it in English. Can anybody help? _

_[2] "Being deaf, Sasuke had gratuity transport through a special electronic ticket that needed to be validated by the collector" In Brazil, besides the conductor there's the collector (not sure of the name) who is a person that receives the payment for the ride. Nowadays we don't really use money anymore in the big cities. In São Paulo, which is where I live, we use electronic cards to validate our passage. It's like en electronic ticket. For handicapped people their card is totally free, but the collector need to confirm it with their own card before the person can pass the turnstile._

_**NEWS!** I've decided to star another story in English, most 'cause I was excited to write down that idea and also 'cause I want to compare that piece with this one. Silence is a translation. That's why it's very good. The new fic is "The Music From The Soul", cliché name, I know… And it's is written in English, not translated. So I'm expecting that one to sound better than this one…_

_For those who have given me reviews: I LOVE YOU! Thanks to all the 'guests'. And if you read it, but have never reviewed, please come out of your anon status and talk to me!_

_Love,_

_~*~Keyko-chan_

_Chapter without revision! I'M SORRY!_


End file.
